When a Demon's life becomes Hell
by Tiger The Hedgehog
Summary: AU. Issei's little brother, Akiyo Hyodou returns after six years. But what Issei didn't realize was the fact that the return of Akiyo meant a complete clusterfuck in his demonic life, while on the other hand Koneko deals with her crush over Akiyo. This is mostly a parody where Highschool DxD becomes a gag. There will be numerous 4th wall breaks. Read at your own risk. Lemons Ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Hey guys! This is my first DxD story. Please be nice. Enjoy. Oh yes just for heads up, this takes place after Issei and his entire harem goes to university. Rias and Akeno is in third year while the rest are second year. Koneko and my OC are first years. Alright enough chit chat. On to the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I own only Akiyo. Highschool DxD belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter One- I am finally back Onii-san!**

It was a cloudy morning as the bright smiling sun is hidden behind grim grey clouds. Issei and his entire family were waiting infront of one of the airport terminals. Issei and his parents were eagerly waiting while Rias and her peerage were patiently waiting on one of the seats.

"Finally he's coming back. After 6 years he's back." Issei said as he had a flashback.

 _ **Flashback(Last Night)**_

 _ **Everyone were sitting in the living room talking about their fighting strategies and how to improve their individual powers. Suddenly the phone beside the table rang and Issei picked it up.**_

" _ **Hello?" Issei said.**_

" _ **Hello nii-san. It's been a while. How are you?" The unknown caller said.**_

" _ **Nii-san? Wait! Don't tell me? Akiyo?" Issei said with happiness in his voice.**_

" _ **Glad to be recognized after 6 years. How are you?" Akiyo said.**_

" _ **I am fine! What about you? Oh wait! Stay on the line." Issei said.**_

" _ **Mom! Dad! Akiyo is on the phone. Come on hurry!" Issei yelled with all his might**_

 _ **Suddenly Issei's parents ran inside the room and were fighting on who should dominate who to take the phone and talk to Akiyo.**_

" _ **Nii-san you there? Do me a favour and put the phone on speaker." Akiyo said.**_

 _ **Issei quickly put the phone on speaker mode**_

" _ **Hello mom! Hello dad! How are you?" Akiyo said.**_

" _ **Akiyo sweetie how are you?" Issei's mom said.**_

" _ **Akiyo it's been so many years! Where are you?" Issei's dad said.**_

" _ **Wait up! Hear me out before you ask me anymore questions. I am coming back tomorrow on the 10am flight." Akiyo said.**_

" _ **WHAT?! REALLY?!" Issei and his parents yelled in unison.**_

" _ **Is that ok? I can change it to some other time or something….." Akiyo said in a meek voice.**_

" _ **It's completely fine! But where have you been these past 6 years? We tried so hard to reach you." Issei's father said.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I swear I will tell everything after I come back. I promise. Alright. I have to go now. Bye." Akiyo said then he cut the call.**_

" _ **He's coming back. I wonder how he will look?" Issei's mom said with tears of joy in her eyes.**_

" _ **Obviously like me. No doubt!" Issei's dad said with a proud smile.**_

 _ **Issei smiled as a lone tear managed to leak out of his eyes.**_

 _ **Flashback(End)**_

Issei smiled as he had a slight reminiscence of the fated reunion. While Rias gave a small smile. Most of Rias's peerage including Gasper, Rossweisse, Xenovia and Irina were slightly confused from who this Akiyo person is. Other than Gasper they all presumed him another pervert considering he is Issei's brother. The very thought disgusted them as they might be having another pervert to deal with. After one hour everyone saw some activities near one of the terminals.

"Honey what time is it?" Issei's mom asked.

"10am. It's about time." Issei's dad checked his watch.

By this time Rias and her peerage got up and joined Issei's family. They saw that passengers lined the terminal one after another. A few minutes later, they saw a tall young boy with black hair that nearly covered his forehead while a few reached his eyes. He had blue eyes and his chest was broad. He wore a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore denim jeans and blue sports shoes with black stripes. His skin was light and he wore a black watch on his wrist.

"THERE HE IS!" Issei yelled and pointed in the direction. Everyone looked at the direction of Issei's finger.

"Are you sure that's him?" Rossweisse asked.

"Beyond sure! He will always wear that jacket. He has a record of never forgetting to wear it whenever he goes outside of the house." Issei explained.

The boy looked at their direction and waved as tears trickled down his face. Once he crossed the baggage checking he went to the customs office instead of going through the metal detector. After five minutes he came out and walked through the metal detector along with his baggage. Then he dashed in Issei's direction and Issei did the same. They clashed with a big hug as they laughed to their hearts content. Everyone came to them and then Issei's parents hugged him.

"It's been a while Akiyo-kun." Rias said as she hugged Akiyo tightly.

"I missed you a lot Onee-san!." Akiyo returned the hug.

"Ara Ara, Akiyo-kun, you became a handsome young man." Akeno giggled as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Akeno senpai. Uh? Can you increase the space between us please? It's kinda uncomfortable." Akiyo said with a faint blush.

"Ara Ara, is my size not enough?" Akeno giggled again.

"Stop asking me questions I don't want to answer dammit!" Akiyo retorted.

"How is your health Akiyo-san?" Asia said in a caring voice.

"Asia Nee-chan! I missed you so much!" Akiyo quickly grabbed Asia in a tight hug and Asia returned the hug.

"Akiyo became very cute." Koneko thought with a blush.

"Hi Koneko chan. You changed a lot." Akiyo said then hugged her as well.

"You too." Koneko said in a cute voice instead of her usual monotone voice and hugged him tightly then Akiyo pulled away.

They all took Akiyo's luggage and put them in a taxi's trunk, then they went to their own taxis with Issei and his parent's in the taxi with Akiyo while Rias and her peerage took another taxi. After a while they reached their house or mansion. Akiyo was dumbfounded at the sight infront of him.

"What is this place?" Akiyo asked.

"It's our home." Issei's dad said.

"THIS SEVEN STORIED CASTLE IS OUR HOUSE?" Akiyo was shocked.

"It's a gift from Rias's father. Did you know that he also does home decorating and real estate?" Issei's dad said again.

"He's a damn demon. That much I know. God, what happened these past six years?" Akiyo wondered.

After everyone went inside the house the first thing Akiyo did was run to his room, which he remembered to be on the opposite side of Issei's room. He saw that it was locked with a keycard lock.

"I made sure to take extra care of this room since it is your room also I took the liberty to personally decorate it." Rias handed Akiyo his keycard.

The moment Akiyo entered his room, he was feasted with a sight far more beautiful than anything he had ever imagined. On one side of the room was a shelf filled with all the latest and wanted games of all time and on another side was a smaller shelf with every type of gaming consoles available. His computer was what took his breath away. There were three wide screens, two large CPUs with the state of the art specs, a DSLR video camera standing on a tripod, a professional microphone standing beside it on another tripod, the latest RGB mouse, Mouse pad, keyboard and finally on the table is the latest RGB function headphones. On the middle of the room was a large bed and there was a round circular blue carpet below. On another side was a study table and on the table were five $50 steam gift cards.

"Nee-san…..I don't know what to say…..this is…." Akiyo was trying to find the right words.

"Do you like it?" Rias asked.

"No." Akiyo said with a serious expression. RIas was shocked to hear this.

"I LOVE IT!" Akiyo screamed like a little child. Rias smiled and was relieved to hear this.

"Oh yes. One more thing. Can you go to your Devitube channel?" Rias said. Akiyo went to the computer and went to Devitube. He was shocked to see that he has 500,000 subscribers.

"EHHHHHH?" Akiyo's scream reached at the end of the milky way. He never thought he would ever get this many subscribers. He looked at Rias and then at his computer screen then he got up and went to a corner and was inhaling and exhaling until he calmed down. Then he went to his computer and repeated the same thing almost three times. Rias can only giggle at his actions. Then Issei came and looked at Akiyo with a worried expression.

"What's with him?" Issei asked

"He couldn't believe that he is finally famous." RIas smiled.

"But how? I mean I released videos every now and then but I never released it on Devitube." Akiyo said as he checked that all his videos were posted on Devitube.

"Your channel is the most trending and inspiring channel in the underworld. The problem is…" Rias paused.

"What is it" Akiyo asked.

"There were very few videos of you and on top of that everyone from children to adults enjoyed your videos so much that they complain on why the videos take so long to make and upload. But the bitter reality is the fact that you didn't use Devitube and your fans are getting disappointed." Rias said. Akiyo felt extremely guilty and disgusted. He finally got his desired fanbase yet he couldn't satisfy them. This angered him a lot.

"Get out of this room." Akiyo said with a serious expression and tick mark throbbing on his head.

Rias silently went out of the room wondering what caused Akiyo to get angry. A few moments later she heard Akiyo's voice from the room.

"Hello everybody! My name is FreakShow71 and welcome to the first ever livestream sponsored by the Gremory family. I am so sorry for my slow uploads. I had too much on my plate, but that's about to change! For I am back and will be uploading videos in full force. So keep up with me. I am a fiend for not paying attention to such a loyal fanbase. You guys pushed me to tears (slight gasp). But in order to make up for it I am going to be making a giveaway….." Akiyo's voice blasted from inside the room.

Rias smiled and quickly went downstairs to inform everyone of Akiyo's debut to his lifelong dream. After 2 hours Akiyo's livestream finally ended as he got up from his computer and stretched his back. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm. He went downstairs towards the dining room. He saw that everyone sat on the table and he silently went and took his seat.

"When will the giveaway begin?" Koneko asked.

"You actually watched my livestream? Wow, thanks." Akiyo was surprised and thanked Koneko, who blushed at Akiyo's reply.

"All of us watched. Seems like you still have it in you. Keep it up." Issei complimented.

"Thanks nii-san. That means a lot to me. Anyway the giveaway will begin 2 hours from now. I will give a link, so keep an eye on the community tab. Submit your name if you want to be a part of the giveaway. And if you are lucky you might win it. Results will be shown 2 days later." Akiyo replied.

"What game are you giving away and which game did you stream?" Dad asked.

"I streamed Rainbow Six Siege and I will giveaway Payday 2 to the top 5 winners. It's the least I could do to make up for my absence." Akiyo said.

Akiyo had his meal and then went back to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling while smiling. He never expected to have such a warm welcoming. He logged onto Devitube and was scrolling through the comment section. He was happy to see so many nice comments; mostly 'welcome back' and 'I missed you' comments. With the exception of a few hate comments he was nonetheless happy. Akiyo slowly drifted to sleep and started dreaming.

* * *

He dreamt that he was climbing a tree when he was 6 years old. He slowly climbed up and was reaching for the tree branch. But his footing slipped and he fell down. Akiyo sat up and was crying in pain as tears trickled down his cheek.

"Get up!" An unknown voice called to Akiyo. Akiyo looked at the direction of the voice and saw that it was a 7 year old Issei. Akiyo was still whimpering.

"Get up!" Issei said harsher tone. Akiyo got up.

"That tree is laughing at you. Don't you want to beat it?" Issei asked.

"But it's very tall. I can't climb up." Akiyo said in a helpless tone.

"You can do it! I know you can. If you fall down again, then get up and try again. Keep doing this and you will see that you succeeded in no time." Issei said. Akiyo looked up at the tree and was shivering a bit. Issei sighed and patted Akiyo on the head.

"This time I will help you." Issei said with a smile. Akiyo smiled and started to climb again. He was slowly going up but after a while he slipped but grabbed on. Akiyo yelped in fear.

"Don't you dare cry! You can do it! Come on." Issei encouraged. Hearing Issei's encouragement Akiyo put his footing once again and started to climb. He carefully reached for the branch and then hung on the branch. Akiyo pulled himself up and sat on the branch while cheering. He took two apples and was preparing to get down. He was climbing down but fell again halfway. As Akiyo was about to cry Issei came and softly hit Akiyo in the head.

"You did it! You beat the tree. Good Job." Issei complimented.

"But I fell down." Akiyo said in a teary voice.

"But you climbed up. Didn't you? You are very brave." Issei said. Akiyo smiled and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"It's thanks to you onii-san." Akiyo said.

"I was worried for you there. I thought you will fall down and cry again. But you didn't and I am proud" Issei patted Akiyo's head again.

"One day I will become as strong as you onii-san. Then you don't have to worry about me anymore. I will get up and try again. I won't cry. I promise." Akiyo said and Issei smiled.

"Race you." Issei said then ran. Akiyo ran behind Issei and slowly caught up with him. As he was running side by side he looked at Issei with adulation and vowed that he will never cry again, that he will become strong and independent just like him and he will never give up.

* * *

The dream ended and Akiyo woke up. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 4pm. He went to his computer and clicked on the Devitube community tab and posted the link for the giveaway. There was a knock on the door and Akiyo went to open it. He saw that Koneko was standing with his luggage.

"M-M-M-May I c-c-come i-i-i-in?" Koneko stammered shyly.

"Koneko-chan! You didn't need to do that." Akiyo said as he took some luggage from her and invited her to his room. He and Koneko placed his baggage on one corner and then Akiyo looked at Koneko.

"Thank you Koneko-chan. But you could've just called me. I would've helped." Akiyo thanked.

"It was no problem. B-B-B-B-B-But can I-I-I-I-I-I-I ask for a favour?" Koneko asked shyly.

"Anything. What is it?" Akiyo said.

'W-W-W-W-Will you p-p-p-p-p-p-pat m-m-my head?" Koneko was nervous.

"That's it? I was kinda hoping for the bigger one. But ok. No problem." Akiyo said and then started patting Koneko's head. Koneko turned beet red and she was struggling to hide a "meow", but to no avail as a faint "meow" escaped from her lips. Akiyo stopped and Koneko was worried about what Akiyo might say. But thankfully he was looking around his room searching for the source of the voice.

"When did a cat enter here? Did you hear it Koneko-chan?" Akiyo asked.

"No. I didn't hear anything." Koneko lied. But Akiyo still felt like something was off and decided to let it go for now.

"If you need anything else just tell alright? I still owe you." Akiyo said.

"No you don't. We are now even." Koneko said.

"Are you sure? I mean if you want I can do something else for you." Akiyo offered.

"No it's ok. Thank you for the headpat." Koneko said and then quickly ran out of the room. Akiyo was confused by her actions. "Was it something I said?" Akiyo wondered.

Koneko ran downstairs while cursing,"Ah! He's so cute. His hands were so warm! You are extremely useless Koneko! You are useless!"

Koneko ran to one of the couch then jumped on it. She screamed her heart out in frustration but she covered it with a pillow so it was muffled. Meanwhile, Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse were wondering what caused Koneko to have such an outburst. Later Rias and the others came to the living room and saw that Koneko was lying on her belly with a pillow to cover her face. Rias slowly pulled the pillow away and saw that Koneko's face had an embarrassed look.

"Koneko? Are you ok?" Rias asked worriedly.

"I am completely useless. I ran out of his room just from one head pat." Koneko said in a monotone yet dead voice.

"You are alright." Rias concluded then sat beside her. A few moments later Akiyo entered the room and Koneko quick as lightning got up, fixed her hair and sat in an elegant fashion. Akiyo sat beside Koneko and she started blushing. Akiyo saw Koneko's blush and was worried whether she was having a fever. He put his hand on her forehead to check and immediately Koneko turned crimson red from embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Akiyo asked.

"I am alright! Quit meoworrying about me." Koneko yelled. Akiyo was confused why she was acting like this. But decided not to talk about it now.

"Hey nii-san, you are in university now. Right?" Akiyo asked.

"Yeah. At Kuoh University." Issei said. Akiyo looked at Issei with a funny expression.

"They actually have a university by that name? Holy shit." Akiyo laughed and then said,"Alright! I have decided. I will enroll in Kuoh University."

"Good timing. They are handing out admission forms right now." Issei said.

"Cool I will enroll tomorrow then." Akiyo said. The rest of the evening and night went normally and finally it was time for Akiyo to sleep. He changed to his casual night clothes and laid down on his new bed. Then he covered himself with the blanket as he stared up at the ceiling once again. "It's good to be back." Akiyo said as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:- Well Guys that's about it for now. I am sorry for the lack of Ecchi and KonekoXOC fluff but don't worry it will happen in the next chapter. So until Next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Hey guys! I am back once again with another chapter. I am sorry for those who expected gag in the first chapter. But don't worry. Shit will get serious from this chapter and there will be a shit load of gag and ecchi. So hold on to your seats and let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer- Highschool DxD belongs to their rightful owners and I only own Akiyo.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- The disastrous misadventures at Kuoh University.**

Akiyo was sleeping peacefully on his bed as the slumber of night took over his soul and submerged him in a temporary stasis. Suddenly Akiyo was dreaming again.

Akiyo dreamt that he was standing in emptiness. There was nothing around him. He looked around and saw that the darkness left no chink in it's armor.

"You can't protect him" A mysterious female voice said. Akiyo quickly turned to the direction of the source of the voice. But he couldn't see anything.

"You will fail once again Akiyo-kun." The voice said again and this time the owner appeared. A female in a skimpy black bikini outfit with black wings was facing Akiyo.

"Raynare." Akiyo said in a dark tone.

"He was so cute on our first date. It was so hilarious. The ending was my favourite part though." Raynare laughed a laugh so evil and perverse that Akiyo was flinched in fear but then he remembered something and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raynare asked confused.

"Did you know why I couldn't protect him?" Akiyo laughed an even grimmer laugh. This time Raynare was flinching in fear.

"It's because I wasn't with him. I was away from him." Akiyo said then a pair of metallic jaw attached to a thin wire appeared in Akiyo's hand. Then he flicked his wrist in Raynare's direction and the jaw grabbed her neck. Then the wire pulled Raynare to Akiyo's direction and Akiyo grabbed Raynare's neck with a tight grip.

"But I won't make the same mistake twice. I will do my best to protect Onii-san no matter what." Akiyo said and then looked at Raynare with a psychotic killer look and said,"And this is a promise.". Then Akiyo swung his left leg behind and above while bending his body forward and slammed Raynare head first on the ground. The impact was so great that her neck snapped and she instantly die. Then Akiyo's dream ended.

* * *

Suddenly he got a text message. Akiyo became slightly worried that who might text him late at night. He checked his phone and saw that Issei texted him. "Help me!" Was what Issei wrote. Without wasting another second, Akiyo jumped out of his bed and ran towards Issei's room. Numerous delusions were invading Akiyo's mind and he was freaking out. When he arrived infront of Issei's room he slowly turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked. Akiyo went inside and saw that the bed where Issei normally sleeps has 6 naked women sleeping on something or someone. Suddenly a hand protruded from the group of women and held a phone. It was typing something and suddenly Akiyo got another text. "Can't breathe." Issei wrote. Akiyo was now sure that it was none other than Issei. Akiyo stared at the sight infront of him while thinking how he can save his brother. Then he got an idea and ran out of the room.

 _(Issei's POV)_

I don't know what happened but my trustworthy of a brother suddenly left the room. I know I am surrounded by big, soft and squishy boobs but I also need to breathe. Akiyo suddenly appeared once again but he had something cylindrical in his hand. Wait a minute! Is that a grenade? And what is Akiyo trying to say? Probably the words,"Close your eyes.". I shut my eyes tight. A few moments later a loud bang was heard and the encasement of boobs were suddenly loosening. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out then started to run. I tried to run to match it's speed. "Open your eyes nii-san." I heard Akiyo's voice. I opened my eyes and saw that Akiyo stood infront of me with a smile. But wait a minute? Is Rias and the others alright? But most importantly, are their boobs still intact. I dashed towards the room and saw that Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Irina were on the bed with spirals in their eyes. I quickly checked their boobs. I gave a small squeeze to each of them. Thank goodness they were alright. I went outside and confronted Akiyo.

"Are you mentally insane or something?" I yelled in a low voice.

"Well it did work. Besides there weren't much time so I had to 'wing it'." Akiyo smiled.

"By using a damn GRENADE?" I yelled loudly.

"Stun grenade for your information and don't worry. All it does is distract nearby targets. Other than that it's completely harmless." Akiyo explained. My mind was aching from Akiyo's military explanation.

 _(Normal POV)_

Rias and the other girls noticed Issei's absence and they freaked out.

"Issei? My Issei?! Where are you my dear Issei?!" Rias called while looking around desperately.

"Issei-san? Where are you?" Asia asked in her cute desperate voice as she started crying.

Akiyo entered the room with an arrow signboard with the word 'Here he is' and pointed the signboard at Issei. Asia and Rias dashed towards him and squeezed their breasts to Issei's head.

"Issei where did you go? Did you miss my boobs? Don't worry you can have them for as long as you want tonight." Rias said while pushing Issei's head towards her gigantic bust.

"Issei-san don't go like that. I was so scared when I didn't feel your presence near me. Are you angry at me? You can do whatever you want with me tonight." Asia said as she desperately tried to push her small breasts against Issei's head. Akiyo simply stood there watching the incident and smiled. "Must be nice being wanted. I do admit I am a bit jealous. Wish I had someone. Just one." Akiyo thought.

"Alright break it up. The poor guy can't breathe thanks to your breasts." Akiyo said. Rias and Asia pulled away and saw that they were now holding an unconscious Issei. "See what I mean?' Akiyo face palmed.

"IIISSSSSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" Everyone screamed with tears in their eyes.

"He's not dead dammit!" Akiyo said then carried Issei to his room and laid him down on his bed.

"Onii-san will stay with me for tonight." Akiyo strictly stated.

"Akiyo-kun, please don't be unreasonable." Rias said with a teary voice.

"UNREASONABLE MY ASS! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" Akiyo yelled.

"Akiyo-san please don't say that. I can't sleep without Issei." Asia said in a teary voice. "Dammit Asia nee-chan! Why do you have to be so darn cute and innocent." Akiyo thought. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around Akiyo's left arm and he saw that a helpless Rias was looking at him with quivering lips.

"But Akiyo-kun I have the 'I will die if I don't sleep with Issei' Syndrome." Rias said. "R.I.P Biology" Was what Akiyo thought. Then he pulled out a sprayer and started spraying water on Rias but it backfired as Rias's wet body glistened in the darkness, especially her signature bust. Akiyo looked in another direction and was thinking of numerous ways to get rid of Rias.

"Hey you no good fat assed Author infront of the screen!" Akiyo yelled at the sky.

"Who're you calling fat assed?" The Author said.

"Get me out of this." Akiyo said.

"…..." The Author was silent.

"Author?" Akiyo asked.

"Truth be told I ran out of ideas." The Author said.

"You son of a bi-" Akiyo couldn't finish his sentence as a 90 ton hammer fell on his head.

"Did you forget who is writing this?" The Author said. Akiyo, seeing as he ran out of options, looked up to his last resort. He summoned a toy hammer and started hitting Rias on the head. To his surprise Rias let go and collapsed on the floor while holding her nether region and panting heavily. Akiyo wondered what caused Rias to behave like this. He examined the hammer and on the side he saw words in fine print, 'Orgasmic Hammer. Hit a female with it and she will have the most massive and pleasuring orgasm of her life. Does not work on males.'

"The fuck?" Akiyo said.

"It's the best I could come up with." The Author said.

"…..." Akiyo looked at the hammer then at Rias. "Fine you win. You can sleep with my brother." Akiyo thought as he carefully picked up a panting Rias and placed her beside Issei.

"Asia nee-chan you may sleep with him as well. But mark my words. Suffocate him again and I am throwing both you and Rias out of this room." Akiyo said sternly to which Asia agreed. Akiyo laid down on the cold floor and saw that other girls were crowding his door.

"No way! Just those two. The rest of you can't." Akiyo said and then closed the door. Then he proceeded to sleep on the floor. Morning came rather quickly as Akiyo grunted as he shifted. "Wake up my dear Master nya!" Akiyo's phone alarm rang. Akiyo shifted his hand lazily and managed to turn it off. He felt as if he was on a soft surface. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was back on his bed. He was wondering whether last night's event were a dream. He looked at his bedside table and saw that the 'orgasmic hammer' rested there. That was enough to convince Akiyo that last night's events were real. He even went to his baggage and saw that one stun grenade was missing. Akiyo changed and grabbed his blue jacket and headed downstairs. He went to the dining room and saw that everyone sat there while having breakfast. Akiyo greeted everyone and then sat on one of the chairs and was quietly having breakfast.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your room." Issei thanked.

"Wish we could sleep together. Like we used to do when we were kids." Akiyo said.

"Well you could've just slept on the bed instead of the floor.' Issei said.

"I could've but there were two beauties on either side of you. So there weren't any place." Akiyo said while Asia and Rias blushed.

"Did you sleep with Akiyo-kun?" Koneko asked Rias with a teary and heartbroken voice.

"No. No I didn't. He's still pure." Rias patted Koneko's head and Koneko sighed in relief.

"Anywho now let's get down to business. I will go to university with you. Alright. I still have to enroll to finish my studies." Akiyo said.

"Pack your books. You are already enrolled." Rias said.

"What when? More like how?" Akiyo was dumbfounded. He finished breakfast and quickly went upstairs and to his room. He saw that on the study table there was a routine with new books. He smacked his head and started laughing as Akiyo thought,"Guess I was so excited over my computer and devitube channel that I forgot to notice this.". He quickly packed his backpack and went downstairs. He then joined others and embarked on his journey to university.

"Ah! Finally I'm in second year. I can't wait to see the new girls there." Issei said.

"You're excited for that?" Akiyo laughed.

"Why can't you understand. There will be more new sets of boobs." Issei stated in a epic voice.

"I'm trying to understand but it seems like a useless pursuit if you ask me." Akiyo said.

"USELESS?" Issei was shocked and was getting ready to give an epic speech about boobs but Akiyo took out a duct tape at the speed of light and wrapped Issei's head with it.

"My fetish only limits to Catgirls. Your dream is to become the harem king but my dream is to become the greatest Catgirl fetishist ever born, to become the greatest gamer and to become the greatest electrokinetic user." Akiyo said.

"That's a lot of dreams you have there." Xenovia said.

"I already achieved one of them. Two remains." Akiyo said proudly. Everyone reached Kuoh University and Akiyo looked around the campus and then followed Issei and the others to the inside of the university.

"Yo Issei! What's up?" Matsuda greeted.

"Motohama senpai and Matsuda senpai? How are you? It's been a while." Akiyo greeted.

"Who are you?" Motohama asked.

"It's me! Akiyo." Akiyo said.

"Akiyo?! As in Akiyo Hyodou? As in Akiyo the appealer of Kuoh?!" Motohama exclaimed.

"Appealer?" Xenovia and Irina wondered.

"Thanks to Akiyo being a copy of Kiba, the girls of Kuoh would try to make Akiyo motorboat their boobs." Rias explained.

"In my defense, I didn't enjoy it one bit." Akiyo defended. Matsuda and Motohama punched Akiyo so hard that he flew to the stratosphere. While everyone was watching, a screaming Akiyo was on his way to the stratosphere.

"Why did you do that?" Xenovia asked.

"I warned the guy. But he didn't listen. Now he's facing the consequences." Issei sighed. Meanwhile Akiyo stopped screaming and successfully reached the stratosphere. He looked around then decided to take a selfie. He took a few more pictures while he was still there and now finally he was falling back down. While he was accelerating uniformly, he was thinking of what attack name he should use. Then finally Akiyo made up his mind and was now diving towards Kuoh University.

"Heavenly revenge body slam!" Akiyo said his attack name as he landed right on top of Motohama and Matsuda. "What kind of attack name was that?" Everyone thought. Akiyo again started walking towards his class while suddenly they met up with Kiryuu.

"Oh? Is that Akiyo-kun? How are you?" Kiryuu greeted. "A wild Kiryuu appeared." Akiyo thought. Akiyo dashed at Kiryuu's direction and Kiryuu was ready to give Akiyo a big hug but just as Akiyo was 1 meter from Kiryuu, Akiyo side stepped then wall ran and then finally stood on tip toe and skidded to a halt. Kiryuu had a wtf expression while Akiyo gave a victorious smile and was on his way to class again. Akiyo parted with his brother and entered his class. Just then the teacher entered the class and Akiyo was shocked to see who it was.

"Alright class, take your seats. I have an announcement to make." Rossweisse said.

"You got to be kidding me." Akiyo was dumbfounded.

"We have a new transfer student. This is Akiyo Hyodou. Try to get along with him. Alright?" Rossweisse said as Akiyo wrote his name of the board.

"I hope to become friends with you. Please take care of me." Akiyo said politely. Just then Akiyo saw a familiar face.

"Koneko-chan? You are also in this class?" Akiyo said and Rossweisse smirked.

"Akiyo-kun take a seat beside Koneko." Rossweisse said with a grin. Akiyo simply walked towards his seat not caring about Rossweisse's intentions. The boys in the class were burning with jealousy. One boy even put his foot out so that Akiyo may fall. Akiyo saw it and gave a short skip and roughly landed on the boy's foot dislocating it. The boy yelled in pain and looked at Akiyo surprised. Akiyo returned with a killer challenging look and an expression that said,"Don't mess with me.". Akiyo went and sat beside Koneko. Koneko blushed just at the sight of Akiyo.

"I'm glad to see someone I know, otherwise I would've felt lonely." Was what Akiyo said but Koneko translated it into,"I'm glad to see you. I was lonely without you.". Steam exited Koneko's albion head while Akiyo legitimately freaked out.

"Koneko-chan! Are you alright?" Akiyo put his hand on Koneko's head.

"A-a-a-ai-um-um-u-u-u-u-uh-al-al-al-al-al-reit!" Koneko stammered so much that Akiyo barely understood what she was saying. Rossweisse seeing the incident instantly broke down crying.

"Why am I alone? Why don't I have someone who does those things to me?!" Rossweisse cried.

"What the fuck is happening?" Akiyo was getting confused. Akiyo knew there was no end to this so he slung Koneko over his back and pulled a crying Rossweisse out of the class. Akiyo's first stop was Issei's classroom. The moment he entered everyone was surprised to see the crying valkyrie.

"Nii-san take care of this one, will you?" Akiyo said as he left Rossweisse in Issei's hands. Then Akiyo went to the medical room and put Koneko on one of the beds. By this time Koneko already fainted from embarrassment. Akiyo took out his phone and called Rias to let her know about this.

"Hello?" Rias said over the phone.

"Nee-chan it's me Akiyo. Apparently your rook didn't feel good in class. She had steam coming out of her head, she was stammering and she's fainted right now. So I took her to the medical room." Akiyo said in a flat-out tone.

"Alright. Now tell me did you say something along the lines of,"I felt lonely."? Rias asked.

"Yes" Akiyo said.

"Did you put your hand on Koneko's forehead?" Rias asked again.

"Yes." Akiyo said.

"Did you carry Koneko on your back to the medical room?" Rias finally asked.

"Uh? Yes. I also had to deal with a crying valkyrie so my hands were pretty much full. By the way how did you know all this?" Akiyo asked. Rias sighed over how dense Akiyo is.

"I'll be there. Wait for me." Rias said and cut the phone. Akiyo waited in the medical room watching over an unconscious Koneko. He was surprised how much Koneko's small frame and figure changed into a perfect hour-glass figure. Koneko also kept her hair long instead of her iconic short hair. But Akiyo admired at how much cuter and more beautiful Koneko became since the last time he saw her. Rias came in after a while and smirked.

"Are you checking her out?" Rias grinned.

"What? NO! What gave you that idea?!" Akiyo flailed his arms around.

"Just for your information, her sizes are…..." Rias was about to say.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! I didn't hear anything" Akiyo covered his ears and dashed out of the room while Rias giggled. "He's so cute when he's nervous. Unfortunately not as cute as Issei." Rias thought and smiled. Akiyo stopped dashing and was now walking normally. The moment he entered his classroom he was greeted with envious daggers. Akiyo simply flicked his hand with a chibi expression and the daggers returned to their owners. The owners then started strangling each other in jealousy. While Akiyo simply took his seat and watched everything happen.

* * *

(2 hours later)

An ambulance arrived in front of Kuoh University and took the last batch of unconscious students to the hospital while Akiyo was dealing with the police.

"It's hard to believe what you said." One of the officers said.

"I know it's impossible to believe. But if you want, you can ask the girls. They were also there" Akiyo said.

"We did and they said the same thing. So let me get this straight. The boys were so jealous of themselves that they strangled themselves to death. Correct." The officer repeated.

"Pretty much. Yeah." Akiyo said.

"And you survived because…..." The officer trailed off.

"Because I wasn't jealous of anything or anyone." Akiyo finished the sentence.

"Unless you killed them." The other officer said.

"The only thing I am guilty of is being innocent." Akiyo said. The officers were now convinced that this was nothing more than a suicidal attempt and left. The rest of the day went by normally and finally it was time to leave. Akiyo visited the medical room first to check on Koneko. He entered and saw that everyone was there and Koneko was awake.

"Kiba senpai! How are you." Akiyo hugged Kiba.

"I am fine. It's been a while Akiyo-kun. How are you?" Kiba asked in his usual smile.

"I am well." Akiyo said and then went near Koneko.

"How are you feeling?" Akiyo asked concern written all over his face.

"Better now that you are here." Koneko said with a faint blush.

"I'm glad." Akiyo smiled and put his hand over Koneko's head and lightly patted it. Steam escaped Koneko's head again and Rias quickly moved Akiyo's hand away.

"You can only make a girl faint once a day." Rias smirked while a gigantic question mark hovered over Akiyo's head. "He's still dense." Everyone thought as they sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:- Alright! That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also there's a reason why Irina doesn't know about Akiyo being Issei's brother. It will be revealed much later in the story. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Wassup guys! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter mainly focuses on where Akiyo was and what he was doing these past 6 years, while also revealing a dark truth about Akiyo's childhood. I'm happy to see that people are actually reading my stories. I am so happy. Thank you so much for your support. Alright without further ado let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer- I own only Akiyo and Rinzler. The rest belongs to the original owner of highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three- Turning back the pendulum.**

It was a bright sunny morning as the smiling sun…..."Fuck the sun!" Akiyo said then shot the sun with a bazooka and the sun exploded.

…...It was a lively night as the moon shone its heavenly rays upon the lands of man. The Hyoudou household was as lively as ever. Well most of it atleast.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!" Akiyo groaned as he looked at his computer screen which has the words "no Internet connection" with despair and boredom.

"How could this happen?! More like why did this happen that too at a time like this." Akiyo said with his hands on his head and started groaning. He was groaning so much that he slumped from his chair to the floor and started rolling his way downstairs.

Downstairs, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse and Azazel were gossiping on the couch while Koneko and Rias were sat on the dining table.

"Do you think he likes me?" Koneko asked in a sad tone.

"Ofcourse he does! He's just a bit dense. Like how Issei was." Rias tried to cheer Koneko up.

"I don't know. But everytime I'm around him I act weird and he must think I'm weird as well. I'm just scared. What if he doesn't see me the way I see him? What if he rejects me and doesn't accept me? It's like the more I'm trying to get closer to him the more I am pushing myself away from him." Koneko said in a sad voice. Rias smiled and lightly caressed the long hair of her rook.

"It's not like that. He does like you. Trust me. He also told Issei how much he loves Catgirls and has a fetish over them. If he knew that one was right here then he would go crazy. Why don't you gather courage and try. You wouldn't know until you tried." Rias said and just then Akiyo quietly opened the door to the living room and was rolling on his way to the dining room. But he was stealthier than a ninja as no one noticed the groaning mammal rolling on the floor.

"I guess you are right. Thank you Rias-sama." Koneko smiled and then got up and looked at Issei.

"I wish he would atleast look at me in a pervy way or something. Or try an attempt to glimpse at my panties. I would've been happy." Koneko said and just then Akiyo rolled below her and gave a loud groan. Koneko jumped in fear and was surprised to see Akiyo on the floor.

"Careful what you wish for." Rias smiled. Koneko turned beet red thinking that Akiyo actually looked under her dress. But she was later relieved and a bit saddened to see that Akiyo's eyes were almost closed.

"Are you alright Akiyo-kun?" Rias asked concerned over her soon to be brother in law.

"No." Akiyo gave a deafening groan and now everyone noticed Akiyo on the floor.

"What's wrong Akiyo-kun?" Asia asked worriedly.

"I'M BORED!" Akiyo groaned again. Issei quickly went to check the WiFi router and immediately understood the reason behind Akiyo's boredom.

"There's no Internet." Issei stated.

"How about we all hangout in the living room?" Azazel said and everyone went to the living room while Akiyo rolled his way to the living room. Akiyo lazily got up and put his head on Issei's lap. Everyone was wondering what they should do while suddenly Azazel came up with an idea.

"How about we tell stories?" Azazel said.

"Once upon a time in a land far far away…..." Akiyo began in a monotone and dead voice.

"…...There was a prince who was known for his perverted antics was on his way to save a princess known as 'the switch princess' who was trapped in a tower guarded by a red dragon known as 'Boob dragon'. The prince defeated the dragon, saved the princess and fucked her so much that they produced nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine children. The end." Akiyo ended in a muffled voice as he moved down from Issei's lap and buried his head on the couch. Everyone was surprised at Akiyo's straightforwardness. While Issei and Rias shared a wtf look as Akiyo blatantly meant the two of them.

"Umm? Why don't we hear about what Akiyo did these past 6 years? He did promise that he will tell us about it." Xenovia said.

"Oh yeah. I did promise it. Didn't I?" Akiyo finally got up and over his boredom. Just then the door bell rang and Irina went to answer it. She saw a courier man with a long and big black box.

"Good evening. I am looking for a 'Akiyo Hyoudou' " The courier man said.

"Hold on." Irina said. Then she went to the living room.

"Akiyo-kun there is a courier for you." Irina said.

"Took longer than I expected." Akiyo said as he went to the door.

"Akiyo Hyoudou?" The courier man asked.

"That's me." Akiyo replied.

"Sign here, please." The courier man handed Akiyo a clipboard. He signed the clipboard and took the huge black box and pulled it to the living room. Everyone was surprised when they saw Akiyo pulling a huge box to the living room.

"What is that?" Issei asked. Akiyo simply smirked and opened the box. Issei's mouth hung open as he saw the contents of the box. There were two Desert Eagles, an M4A1 assault rifle along with magazines and attachments, packs of bullets, holsters for the desert eagles, a katana and a lot of different gadgets inside.

"Akiyo…..." Issei trailed off.

"Now let me tell you what happened these past 6 years. Remember Nii-san that I play Rainbow six siege?" Akiyo asked.

"Yeah the online tactical shooter." Issei replied.

"Well they had this convention or camp called,"Siege Camp" where they train you just the way the operators in the game were trained and teaches us the various arts of Siege and how to use gadgets, and I mean live gadgets of the operators like Ying's candela charge, Echo's drone, Alibi's prisma, smoke's smoke grenade and a lot more." Akiyo began.

"I remember that much. You pleaded to go there and we accepted it." Issei said.

"But what made it sweeter was the fact that they gave us elite army/commando type training and the best part was that the top 3 cadets would gain the rank of Commando Admiral. It's an unheard rank but if you tell this rank to any army base or secret organization they would tremble because only the elite of the elite, of the elite were given this rank. The main advantage is it gives me a shit load of perks. So I joined along with every other rainbow six fans. It was an extremely tough training. Most of the boys and girls gave up and left but I stayed. After a year, I appeared in the top 3 cadets placing my rank at 3rd. They even gave me a massive promotion and wanted me to go to China to help with some of their missions." Akiyo paused.

"Yes I even remember about the promotion. But what happened after that? You suddenly vanished." Issei said.

"I was about to call you but my phone fell from my hands and a truck ran over it as I was walking beside the road of the camp. But I did inform you that I will be missing for a few years. Didn't I?" Akiyo asked.

"You did. But it was from a different number." Issei said.

"Well I was in a hurry so I just borrowed a phone from one of the fellow cadets and told you. I was then sent to China and immediately I got the top of the rank officer facilities but the main reason behind my disappearance was that I was actually training. I went to an ancient village in China and there a master taught me Kung Fu. I learned the Tiger style, Dragon Style and Snake style. After I was done with the missions in China I was promoted again and was transferred to Hong Kong and there I learned Wing Chun. After I was done with my missions in Hong Kong my superiors were very impressed with my skills and decided to send me to Thailand. This was my motherlode as I was finally able to learn Myu Thai. After I learned Myu Thai and completed my missions I was given my final promotion and a ticket back to Japan. I actually came back after 4 years but then I went to a secret Japanese village whose location I swore upon secrecy not to reveal and learnt ninjutsu. I resurfaced back on Okinawa and there I finally called to let you know that I am coming back." Akiyo finished. Everyone were listening closely to Akiyo's story and was having a hard time absorbing everything.

"That's a lot that you did there. But if you have a ground in the military then why do you want to continue studying?" Rias asked.

"To make up for the time I couldn't spend with Onii-san and you guys." Akiyo said with a smile.

"So let me get this straight. You know seven ways of defending yourself. Right?" Azazel asked.

"Eight actually. I didn't mention that I also know jujitsu as well. Did I? Well I am actually trying to be a mixed martial artist. So that I won't run out of ways of defending myself while also protecting the ones I love and care about." Akiyo said. Just then a yellow magic circle started spinning in the living room and the Phenex family along with another member came out of it. Akiyo scoffed at the sight of Riser while also preparing his katana just in case. But suddenly Akiyo was paralyzed in fear, anger, shock and revelation as he looked at the other member. He was a middle aged man with the same hair style as Riser and he has green pupils. He was slim and tall and had an evil look in his eyes. Everyone looked at the new member while Azazel had a worried look.

"Greetings Rias and Co." Lord Phenex greeted.

"How dare you greet them first? People are supposed to greet us first." The man's voice thundered across the room.

"Rinzler-sama...…" Azazel said in a low voice.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"Rinzler Phenex. The succeeded king of the Phenex clan. He is Riser and Ravel's grandfather." Rias explained. Issei had a shocked look on his face, suddenly a strong wind blew beside Issei and at Rinzler, while Rinzler simply stopped it with his middle and index finger. They saw that a raging Akiyo held a Katana at Rinzler's face. Everyone was surprised at Akiyo's actions. Rinzler used his power and threw Akiyo across the room.

"Is this how mortals greet their superiors?" Rinzler Asked. Akiyo got up and held his katana in front of him.

"It was you…..." Akiyo said in a grim voice while Rinzler was confused.

"You were there! You did this!" Akiyo yelled then gave another slash. Rinzler simply held it and threw it at another direction.

"Akiyo! What are you doing?!" Issei asked.

"It was him Nii-san! He did it." Akiyo said. Issei had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Issei asked.

"I shall never forget the one who scarred me." Akiyo said then went to attack Rinzler but he simply held his sword.

"What are you talking about weakling! Who are you?" Rinzler asked.

"Does the name Shiro Hyoudou ring a bell." Akiyo asked. Rinzler widened his eyes in surprise as he laughed an evil laugh.

"So you are still alive. Guess you weren't as weak as your father or your whore of a mother." Rinzler smirked.

"Don't you dare say anything to my parents!" Akiyo yelled then pulled his sword back and tried to thrust it but Rinzler simply dodged and grabbed Akiyo by the neck. By this time Issei went into his balance breaker and shot a powerful blast. But Rinzler held it and shot it back at Issei and then picked up Akiyo and threw him on another side of the room. Akiyo slowly got up. Koneko went to aid Akiyo.

"I will kill you!" Akiyo charged again and this time Issei charged another blast. Koneko distracted Rinzler while Akiyo jumped and used his speed to appear behind Rinzler and slashed his sword while Issei shot his energy blast. Rinzler was cut on his back but quickly regenerated it much to Akiyo's surprise while he absorbed Issei's blast.

"Dad please! Enough!" Lord Phenex yelled.

"How dare you yell at me! Did you forget who I am." Rinzler scolded then shot Akiyo with an energy blast. Akiyo was slow and took the blast then flew to the wall and became unconscious as he fell to the floor.

"AKIYO!" Issei and Koneko yelled then ran to check on him. They saw that Akiyo was badly injured. While Rinzler laughed a grim laugh as he revealed his fiery wings. But instead of yellowish fiery wings like everyone in the Phenex family had, Rinzler's fiery wings were jet black. Issei was shocked to see this. Rinzler used his power to throw Issei at another direction while grabbing Koneko by the neck. Akiyo got up and gave a shoulder tackle to Rinzler. Rinzler threw Koneko away and gave a huge punch to the area where Akiyo was injured. Searing pain ran through Akiyo's body as he collapsed on the ground. He grabbed Akiyo's head by his hair and black aura were flowing on his hands. Kiba went and slashed his hand but it regenerated. Kiba was shocked. Xenovia also jumped in and held durandal in front of Rinzler. Rinzler jumped back as everyone went to protect Akiyo while Azazel was charging another blast. Rinzler scoffed and went back to the Phenex family.

"Let's go. These weaklings are ruining my appetite." Rinzler said, while everyone in the Phenex family trembled. Then a magic circle appeared and the Phenex family disappeared. Everyone checked on Akiyo. Asia was using her twilight healing while Issei came to check on Akiyo.

"How is he?" Issei asked.

"Extremely critical. We don't know whether he will survive or not." Asia said. Issei picked up Akiyo and was walking upstairs while everyone followed. Issei went inside Akiyo's room and gently placed him on his bed while Asia was healing him. Koneko sat beside Akiyo's unconscious body.

"I don't understand one thing. Why was Rinzler's wings black and not fiery yellow like Riser?" Issei asked.

"Rinzler was known as the fallen phoenix. He was consumed by evil and oppressed everyone including his own family in the Phenex clan. His pride drove him deeper and deeper until he became fallen." Azazel explained.

"But what does that have to do with Akiyo?" Irina asked.

"Rinzler killed a lot of mortals in the past to show his power and instill fear in their hearts, and it seems that a relative of Issei also fell victim to him." Azazel explained.

"There is something you guys don't know about Akiyo." Issei began as everyone listened.

"Akiyo is actually my cousin. My father's younger brother is his father and my uncle. One day when my family and I was going to visit his family, we heard a huge explosion from the distance. When we reached the source of the explosion, we saw that Akiyo's house was on fire and Akiyo was trembling on the ground as he cried to his heart's content. We went to comfort him. He kept describing it as a 'demon with black fiery wings'. We didn't believe him at first thinking that he was going through a shock or something. But after he mentioned it multiple times we started believing that it may be true because there is one thing that I admire and despise about Akiyo. It's his extreme inability to lie. The way Akiyo went after Rinzler, I became sure that he must be the one who killed Akiyo's parents. Akiyo was broken. He became an orphan in a matter of seconds. So we took him under our care and gave him all the love we could give so that he won't feel different. But we knew that no matter how hard we try, we can never be like his real parents. He was depressed and went through trauma for a week. One day, he suddenly started calling me 'brother' and my parents his 'mom' and 'dad'. He recovered rather quickly and we were happy that he did. He went through a lot. That's why everytime I look at him...…. I always feel sorry for him and always try my best so that he would get the best of everything." Issei finished. Irina, Xenovia and Rossweisse finally understood why they couldn't recognize Akiyo despite everyone saying that he was Issei's brother. Rias and Asia had tears in her eyes and Koneko started whimpering. No one knew until now how much Akiyo went through and how he had recovered.

"Why can't I just forget everything and pretend that I am your little brother?" Akiyo said in a weak voice. Issei felt like he was stabbed with a dagger as he gently hugged Akiyo's head and caressed his hair.

"But you are my little brother." Issei said as a few tears escaped his eyes. Everyone smiled at the lovely acceptance and the love and bond shared between the two brothers. Suddenly there was a yellow magical circle and out came the Lord Phenex and Riser.

"How is he?" Lord Phenex asked in a concerning voice.

"No change. He's still critical." Asia said as she was desperately trying to heal Akiyo. Lord Phenex and Riser nodded and produced a small box with 6 phoenix tears. Riser took 3 and gently emptied the contents of the 3 small vials. Asia looked at Akiyo's wound and saw that it was now healing.

"Thank you. We owe you." Issei thanked.

"No please! Don't say that. This is the least I could do. I am extremely sorry for what my father did." Lord Phenex apologized.

"It was already worse enough that I was on bad terms with Riser-san. I mean how many enemies must I have in the Phenex household?" Akiyo asked with a small smile but with a challenging look at Riser.

"Are you still mad about the rating game?" Rias asked.

"I am mad that this good-for-nothing grilled chicken fucker tried to kill Onii-san. That's what I am mad about." Akiyo spat. Lord Phenex smirked as Riser just stared at Akiyo.

"But enough about that. You earned my alliance, but just for a while. Oh and just for your information I am going to kill your grandfather. I hope you're okay with that." Akiyo said to Riser. Both Riser and Lord Phenex looked at Akiyo with surprise and adulation.

"Please tell me what you said just now is true. Will you really do it?" Lord Phenex asked with extreme interest. Akiyo was caught off guard by his reaction.

"Uh yeah. But…... are you not going to stop me? After all he is _your_ father." Akiyo said.

"He's too oppressive. He even tortured my mother. Just now he took Ravel and my wife forcefully into his bedroom. We came as soon as we can." Lord Phenex said. Everyone was surprised while Akiyo's blood boiled by the minute. Suddenly pitch black aura came out of Issei. A slight blue aura also surrounded Akiyo's hand.

"I won't spare him. How can he touch the boobs of his daughter in law and his niece!" Issei yelled.

"Tell Rinzler that his days are numbered. For I am coming for him." Akiyo said, then he looked at Issei with a determined look.

"I won't stop Nii-san. I will kill Rinzler. He's too oppressive to live." Akiyo said. "Rinzler Phenex…...you just invited your own death." Azazel thought as he smiled.

"If you want to beat him then you must train in the magical arts. Only then will you be a match for him. But first things first, get better." Rias said.

"But judging from how much you trained these past 6 years, I would say that 75 percent of your training is complete. Only the magic training remains." Azazel said.

"I am alright." Akiyo said as he tried to get up but he fell back down. Koneko put her hand on Akiyo's chest as she looked at him with a teary expression.

"Please don't push yourself. It hurts my heart when I see you in pain." Koneko said in a gentle and caring voice. Akiyo stared at Koneko for sometime then laid down on the bed.

"You should be better by tomorrow and tomorrow is when your training begins." Azazel said.

"Let me guess, the mountains where Nii-san trained to fight against mister chicken dick? Hope you get offended." Akiyo said to Riser while Riser had the "What did I do?" look. Azazel snickered then nodded.

"I am coming for you Rinzler. Just you wait." Akiyo thought as he gave a determined look.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That took longer than expected. Sorry I couldn't update last week. College and tutoring both are equal bitches. On top of that I am writing on my tab so please forgive some spelling mistakes performed thanks to the damn auto correct. Anyway, the next chapter will be about the fight between Akiyo and Rinzler. Then we will be back to the gag materials once again. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys back again. Alright. Let's just get on with it. This chapter will be about Akiyo's training and the fight between Rinzler and Akiyo.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Akiyo and Rinzler. Rest belongs to the owner of highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four- Facing the past and moving on**

It was another bright sunny morning as the smiling sun...(Author looks around suspiciously)...as the smiling sun rose from the horizon and bathed mother earth with it's golden rays. Akiyo moved slowly in his sleep as the rays were hurting his eyes. As he turned his hand fell on something soft. Akiyo gave a small squeeze and he heard a small moan. Akiyo wondered and he lifted his head and he saw that beside him was a sleeping Koneko and his hands were on her well-developed bust. Akiyo freaked out and quickly moved his hand away but quietly so that she won't wake up. He got up and went to the bathroom and was brushing his teeth while he looked and his hand. "They were soft." Akiyo thought and blushed. He then mentally slapped himself and finished brushing and then took a shower. By this time Koneko got up and couldn't feel the presence of her crush. She searched for him and heard the showers running. She got up and stretched her body then she went infront of her mirror and was looking at her curves.

"I'm pretty sure I look a lot like Kuroka Nee-chan. But…..is there something I'm lacking?" Koneko asked as her cat ears popped out but became flat across her head as she became sad. "You won't know until you tried." Rias's advice echoed around her head. Just then she heard the showers stop and Koneko quickly hid her cat ears. Akiyo came out wearing a towel. Koneko's jaws dropped as she stared at Akiyo's broad chest and muscles.

"Oh Koneko-chan? You're awake. Did you sleep here last night?" Akiyo asked completely oblivious to what was happening. Koneko came back to her senses and her face turned crimson red.

"Uh? What? Awawawawawa..." Koneko stammered as steam came out of her head and then ran out of the room at full speed while Akiyo had a question mark floating on his head. He shrugged it off and went to the wardrobe. He picked an orange t-shirt with black trousers. He wore them and went downstairs. When he reached he saw that only Rias, Koneko and Azazel sat in the living room. Akiyo sat on another couch.

"So? When does my training begin?" Akiyo asked.

"Finish your breakfast. We were waiting for you." Azazel said as Akiyo quickly went to the table and was eating his breakfast.

"Are you sure that he wants to learn that type of magic?" Azazel asked Rias.

"There are numerous occasions where he mentioned it. That's what he wants." Rias said as surety lingered her sentence. After Akiyo was done he joined them in the living room.

"Akiyo remember the place where I took your brother for training?" Rias asked And Akiyo nodded his head.

"Well we are going there for a week. So pack everything you need." Rias said as Akiyo ran upstairs and grabbed a backpack and packed a few clothes, his toothbrush, his guns and katana. He grabbed his phone and just for backup…he also took his Nintendo switch and inserted the Doom 4 card inside it. Then he headed downstairs and went out with Rias and the others. They went to the train station and boarded a train. Akiyo looked outside and was silent while he was having short episodes of his past. Rias saw this and went to sit beside Akiyo. Akiyo came out of his trance when he felt Rias's presence beside him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Akiyo. Since we have short time which magic…" Rias asked but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Lightning, electrokinesis. Or whatever it's called by demons." Akiyo quickly said. Rias smiled as her assumptions were spot on. After they reached they took a taxi and were on their way to the mansion where Rias trained during the first rating game. Suddenly a thought crossed Akiyo's mind.

"By the way, where's Nii-san? I haven't seen him since morning." Akiyo asked while everyone smiled knowing that after everything Akiyo's been through he still calls Issei like he is his real brother.

"He went on ahead early. He said he was making some preparations for your training." Azazel said. When they reached Akiyo took all the luggage on his back and started climbing the mountain as he remembered how Rias made Issei carry all the luggage by himself during his first training. While Akiyo was climbing Rias and Azazel blinked as they didn't expect this.

"He's quick to catch up." Rias said.

"The kid trained for 6 years. Of course he's quick. But he's rather more into this than I expected." Azazel said.

"My assumptions were correct. He wanted to learn electrokinesis. So I believe I have brought the correct people to train him." Rias smiled as Azazel smiled as well then he turned to Koneko.

"By the way, did you ask him out yet?" Azazel asked catching Koneko offguard. Koneko blushed and shook her head sadly. Azazel sighed.

"Well you better do it quick. Who knows? Another Nekomata might come and take him away from you." Azazel smiled as Koneko's eyes suddenly lit up with competitive fire. When they reached the top Akiyo saw that his brother was waiting for him but there was something off. His brother smiled in a weird puppet-like way. Akiyo put down the luggage and went to Issei.

"Hi maggot. I'm training you. I'm terrifying and a potential molester. But I never say it flat out." Issei said with a suspicious smile. "But you just did." Akiyo thought as he trembled. Akiyo followed Issei with the luggage and put it down when they reached the mansion. Suddenly Issei faced Akiyo again and Akiyo nearly jumped in shock.

"Alright Maggot listen up! The pecking order: You, The dirt, The worms inside the dirt, Riser's stool, Rias then Issei. Any questions?" Issei finished. Akiyo knew too well what would happen but he still does anyway.

"Uh yeah..." Akiyo couldn't finish as Issei shot a huge blast of energy at Akiyo and Akiyo disintegrated. Asia came beside Akiyo's remains and hovered her hand over his ash.

"Heroes never die." Asia said but nothing happened. Asia thought for a moment.

"Assholes never die." Asia said and suddenly a halo appeared over Akiyo's remains and Akiyo was back but then a 50 second timer started on his head and was counting down.

"Uh, what is this?" Akiyo asked pointing at his head.

"It seems that's the official amount of time for assholes to live." Asia said.

"Wait what?" Akiyo couldn't get his answer as the timer became zero and he died. Asia thought deeply for a moment and finally came up with an appropriate phrase.

"Gamers Never Die." Asia said and suddenly a huge blast of energy shot on the ground and Akiyo came back to life. Akiyo looked at Issei and moved a few steps back. He then followed Issei to the inside of the mansion as they met up with Azazel.

"Oh good. You're here. There are some people that want to meet you. They will be your trainers." Azazel said. Akiyo sighed in relief but wondered.

"Then Nii-san will be…?" Akiyo trailed off.

"He will be your sparring partner." Azazel said. Akiyo followed Azazel to the living room and was surprised to see so many people. He became shocked when Azazel introduced them one by one.

"This is Zeus, that's Thor and this is Raiden-sama." Azazel finished as Akiyo was dumbfounded. He eyed Zeus intently and finally gave in to his fanboy instincts.

"Can I have your autograph?" Akiyo asked Zeus with a pen and paper. Zeus was surprised but gave in and wrote his name on the paper. Then Akiyo took Thor and finally Raiden's. The gods were dumbfounded but happy that they were loved. Akiyo looked at Azazel as Azazel continued.

"They have one thing in common. And that is…." Azazel couldn't finish his sentence.

"They are all masters of the sky and lightning." Akiyo quickly answered. The god's were surprised to hear this.

"How did you know?" Rossweisse asked.

"Besides studying I also have a slight knack for mythology. Especially Greek." Akiyo said.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Thor smiled. Riser and Lord Phenex came along with a trembling Ravel and Lady Phenex. They had wide eyes and Akiyo instantly felt sorry for the two violated women. They sat down and Akiyo went to them.

"Ravel-san, Lady Phenex can you hear me?" Akiyo said in a soft voice. He received no response.

"I am going to kill Rinzler. Do not worry." Akiyo said gently and suddenly there was slight movement from Lady Phenex.

"Please don't lie. He will kill you." Lady Phenex said in a trembling voice. Akiyo smiled warmly.

"I swear. I'm gonna kill him. This is a promise from a Hyoudou." Akiyo said and then faced the gods.

"So when shall we begin?" Akiyo smiled as everyone got ready for the training.

 _(1 week later)_

Akiyo was sparring with Xenovia. Xenovia slashed at Akiyo and Akiyo used his speed and dodged it. Then he charged up electricity in his hand and then shot it at Xenovia. Xenovia blocked it and while she was distracted Akiyo drew out his Katana, charged it with lightning and slashed Xenovia. Xenovia blocked it but the force was too much and she slid back.

"Enough!" Xenovia said as Akiyo stopped and sheathed his sword while helping Xenovia up.

"You've improved Akiyo-kun." Xenovia complimented.

"It's thanks to all of you." Akiyo smiled. Suddenly Irina came.

"I heard a loud thunder. Is everyone alright?" Irina flailed her arms, while Akiyo and Xenovia exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Oh man! That's so rich. So thunder DOES come after lightning." Akiyo laughed while Irina was confused. Akiyo followed Irina and Xenovia inside the mansion and went to the living room. There he saw a lot of people seated on the couch. By this time Ravel and Lady Phenex have recovered. Azazel beckoned Akiyo and Akiyo went and stood infront of everyone.

"Akiyo, it's been a week since your training and you've learnt quite a lot or so I heard. Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked.

"No." Akiyo said and everyone especially the gods were surprised.

"I have to do this. If I don't then I don't think my soul shall ever achieve peace." Akiyo said then Michael nodded and put a paper on the table. Akiyo looked at the paper and saw that it was a demonic contract.

"What's this for?" Akiyo asked.

"So that you can have an extra edge in battle. Rinzler is something beyond normal and evil. So you must be prepared as well." Lord Phenex said. Akiyo looked at the contract and then made up his mind.

"Alright. I am going to make a contract with Nii-san." Akiyo said surprising everyone including Issei.

"Are you sure?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Akiyo said and signed the contract. Issei signed as well and a symbol appeared on Akiyo's left hand.

"This will be a one-time contract Akiyo so make sure to go all out." Rossweisse said.

"I won't use this powers. I will use it only if the situation calls for it. If anything I wanna murder that son of a bitch the traditional way." Akiyo said as he drew out his katana. Everyone knew that there was no stopping him and agreed with Akiyo. Akiyo went to his room and put his holster along with his guns on his waist, two silver metallic bracelets that contracted to be a tight fit on his wrist and his black watch. Then he went downstairs and met up with everyone.

"Alright. Let's do this." Akiyo said as everyone prepared to face an enemy they never faced before. Azazel opened a portal and everyone was preparing to go. Suddenly Koneko grabbed Akiyo's hands and Akiyo looked at her.

"Please be careful. I am worried." Koneko said as Akiyo smiled.

"I have you fighting beside me, I am not worried at all." Akiyo said and Koneko blushed. Then everyone entered the portal.

Back at the Phenex household Rinzler sat on Lord Phenex's throne and was groping the boobs of Riser's Queen while having Ni and Li; Riser's nekomata peerage pushing their chest against his cheeks.

"I'm impressed. My grandson does have good taste in women while that failure of a son of mine doesn't even know how to respect me." Rinzler said as he groped Riser's Queen. The portal opened inside the throne and suddenly two bullets flew past his head grazing it. Ni and Li jumped back in fear while Riser's Queen backed up. Rinzler touched either side of his head and then saw that blood stained his hands. He was surprised as he looked at the portal infront of him. Akiyo and everyone came out with Akiyo holding the two desert eagles in his hands along with a smirk.

"Impressed by my shooting?" Akiyo taunted as Rinzler was raging. Akiyo looked at the two Nekomatas and then At Riser's Queen.

"Master Riser! Thank Satan you are back. I couldn't take it anymore master. Please spare me!" Riser's Queen exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?" Riser asked in a threatening voice. Rinzler now had a sour expression.

"I just groped her boobs. I am proud of you my grandson. You have good taste in women." Rinzler said proudly.

"Did that also include those two?" Akiyo said as he pointed at the two trembling bare chested Nekomatas. Rinzler smiled and nodded. Nobody knew what happened after that as Akiyo is seen suddenly appearing infront of the throne in a punching position and Rinzler was nowhere to be found except there was a huge hole in the roof.

"No one harasses catgirls. NO ONE!" Akiyo said in a near demonic voice then he went over to the two catgirls and gently patted their head with a warm smile. The catgirls stopped trembling and meowed in happiness while Koneko felt the next level of jealousy. Rinzler came and scoffed at the scene infront of him. Akiyo stopped headpatting and went infront of the two catgirls defensively.

"I challenge you to a death duel." Akiyo said. Rinzler laughed a grim laugh.

"FINALLY! You have no idea how much am I going to enjoy this." Rinzler's thunderous laugh echoed throughout the throne room. Rinzler snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. Akiyo looked at everyone.

"This is something I must do alone. Please don't interfere." Akiyo said and everyone agreed. Akiyo entered the portal and instantly he recognized where he was. This was the same place where Issei beat Riser during his engagement party. Back at the Phenex throne room everyone was watching via a magic portal.

"I am worried about him." Ravel said.

"I am surprised that he trained this intensely just so he could take down the demon he loathed since childhood." Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The element inside every human being is fire. He changed his element and replaced it with lightning. Not only can he use magic fluently but he is completely immune to lightning/electricity spells. He could use them to his will." Zeus explained surprising everyone. Back at the arena Akiyo drew out his sword and went into a fighting stance. Dark energy flowed through Rinzler's arms as tentacle like figures with sharp tips came out of the ground. Akiyo charged at Rinzler and one of the tentacle thrusted itself forward. Akiyo side stepped and dodged it. Akiyo kept moving forward and all the remaining tentacle thrusted themselves forward. Akiyo jumped up and sheathed his sword. He then drew out his guns and started shooting at the tentacles. The tentacles blocked his bullets until suddenly Akiyo saw an opening and shot a grappling hook from the two silver tight fit bracelets and went to Rinzler. The tentacles then followed Akiyo but Akiyo was closing in on Rinzler far too quickly so the tentacles retracted and went infront of Rinzler and blocked Akiyo. Akiyo jumped back and put his left gun back at its holster and drew out his katana and held it in a reverse vertical hold at an angle that the blunt side of his katana was close to his arm. Akiyo got ready and Rinzler thrusted his tentacles forward again and Akiyo slashed his sword and blocked the tentacles, then shot at Rinzler. Rinzler barely missed and retracted his tentacles. He charged an energy ball and threw it at Akiyo. Akiyo charged his gun arm with electricity and punched the energy ball. A huge explosion occurred and there was smoke everywhere. Rinzler gave a victorious smirk while everyone in the throne room were worried. The smoke cleared and there was no sign of Akiyo. Rinzler laughed while everyone was shocked.

"Peek-a-boo. I see YOU!" Akiyo suddenly appeared behind Rinzler and slashed his back. Searing pain ran through Rinzler's back. He grabbed Akiyo's head and slammed him against the ground then he picked him up and threw him away. Akiyo put his hand on the ground and quickly recovered. Rinzler was confused as to why his wound wasn't healing.

"How does it feel? Hurts doesn't it?" Akiyo smirked. Rinzler shot a huge blast at Akiyo and Akiyo held his katana infront of him and the blast split from the middle and went to either side of Akiyo.

"You've become good. Now I have to get serious." Rinzler said as dark fiery wings appeared behind him and his body became broader and scales started to form. His hands and legs formed large claw like nails and his face formed that of a dragon. Akiyo was looking at horror. While everyone in the throne room were shocked.

"It can't be..." Michael said.

"No way...but I thought that was just a myth" Azazel said in disbelief.

"So you recognize this form." Rinzler smiled.

"Dracula..." Akiyo spoke in horror as he looked at the black dragon infront of him.

"So it was true." Rias said in horror.

"What is happening?" Kiba asked.

"It was said that the dragon Dracul's soul was also partially absorbed by a demon. It seems that the rumours were true." Azazel explained. Rinzler shot a blast from his mouth and Akiyo jumped then used his grappling hook to get close to Rinzler. Rinzler saw this and shot blasts from both of his hand. Akiyo retracted his grappling hook and jumped up with the help of a magic circle then shot a lightning blast at Rinzler. The bolt hit Rinzler's shoulder earning a scream of pain. Rinzler looked at his shoulder and saw that it wasn't healing. Rinzler used his wings and shot gusts of wind at Akiyo's direction. Akiyo shot his grappling hook on the ground and was floating like a flag in mid-air. When the wind passed Akiyo saw that Rinzler closed in and punched Akiyo. Akiyo used his lightning to block it. Then he used his grappling hook and zoomed out of the radius of Rinzler's fist. Then shot his grappling hook at Rinzler's arm and was coming at full speed then he slashed his katana and finally went upto Rinzler's face. Akiyo shot his gun at the middle of Rinzler's eyes but he was too late as Rinzler slammed his hand on his own face. Akiyo barely managed to dodge and fell on the ground. Rinzler charged up another power blast and shot at Akiyo. Akiyo was slow and took the hit. Then he fell on the ground. Inside Akiyo's consciousness he was in a dark place as he looked around he saw a small boy crying in the distance. Akiyo went to the boy and patted his back.

"Hey there little guy. You lost?" Akiyo gently asked. The boy turned around and Akiyo was surprised to see that it was his younger self. Young Akiyo shook his head and started crying. Akiyo simply rubbed the tears from his younger self and patted his head.

"There there. It's alright." Akiyo said.

"How? I am so weak. My parents died because I couldn't protect them." Young Akiyo whimpered. Akiyo gave a painful smile.

"I know. But sitting around crying won't solve anything." Akiyo said.

"Then what should I do?" Young Akiyo asked.

"Get up." Akiyo said sternly while young Akiyo just looked at him.

"That son of a bitch pushed us down but if we stay down, then he will keep pushing us down and I don't think mom and dad would want me to just sit on the ground and cry." Akiyo said softly.

"Do you forgive yourself?" Young Akiyo asked and Akiyo just looked at him.

"Do you forgive yourself for being weak?" Young Akiyo repeated his question. Akiyo thought for a moment and smiled.

"I do. I do forgive myself. So let's make a deal little buddy. From now on we will make the ones who pick on us, cry and we will get up everytime they push us down and rise above them. We will make them regret for picking on us. But I can't do this alone little buddy. I need your help. You with me?" Akiyo asked. Young Akiyo smiled and rubbed his tears and got up.

"Yeah. I'm in. We'll show them who's boss." Young Akiyo said cheerfully.

"Then let's do this." Akiyo said and moved his hand forward. Young Akiyo grabbed his hand and suddenly there was a huge flash of light. Akiyo regained consciousness and lightning blue aura was surrounding him. Rinzler was surprised to see this.

"How many times do I have to kill you!" Rinzler yelled as he shot another ball of blast. Akiyo backhand slapped the blast away. Then held his hands infront of him.

"A samurai always places honour before death and an honourable death is it's own reward." Akiyo said. Rinzler shot another blast but Akiyo dodged it.

"Sagittarius Lightning destroyer!" Akiyo yelled his attack name as a huge centaur came and shot a huge arrow at Rinzler. Rinzler shot a power blast from his moth but the arrow overpowered his blast and hit Rinzler straight at the heart. Rinzler screamed in pain but Akiyo wasn't done. He flew up in the sky and a huge lightning bolt fell from the sky. Akiyo grabbed the lightning with his sword and shot it a Rinzler. Rinzler reverted back to his normal self. Akiyo charged up lightning on his leg and from the sky he fell at an insane speed and performed and massive heel drop and a massive bolt also hit the spot on Rinzler. Rinzler went down on his knees and tried to get up. Akiyo used his speed then moved away from Rinzler and from the distance he speed towards Rinzler and stabbed him in the stomach. Blood came out of Rinzler's mouth. Akiyo then drew out his blade and held it near Rinzler's nape.

"Any last words?" Akiyo asked.

"You are an abomination." Rinzler said.

"The feeling's mutual." Akiyo said then raised up his sword and gave a strong slash beheading Rinzler. As Rinzler's head fell and rolled on the ground Akiyo gave a blood curling scream.

"RINZLER PHEEEEENNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXX! YOUR AGE OF TYRANNY ENDS HERE AND BY THE HANDS OF A MORTAL!" Akiyo screamed to his heart's content and then he sheathed his katana. A portal opened and Akiyo smiled as he picked up Rinzler's corpse and head and went through the portal. Akiyo held Rinzler's head up high as everyone cheered. Suddenly Rinzler body got up and moved towards Akiyo. Akiyo saw this and pulled a trigger on the sheath of his katana and his katana came out and was floating in mid-air. In a split second Akiyo grabbed it and reverse thrusted his sword stabbing Rinzler in the stomach and then drew it out and jumped away while throwing Rinzler'shead at his body which grabbed the head. Akiyo charged up his lightning as everyone else powered up their blast.

"Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost! Transfer!" Ddraig said and transferred his energy to Akiyo. Akiyo held his hands infront of him once again.

"Goodbye, Rinzler Phenex. Lightning ruin blast attack!" Akiyo said his attack name as everyone shot along with Akiyo disintegrating Rinzler's body and head. Everyone cheered while blood came out of Akiyo's nose and eyes. Asia noticed this and was shocked.

"Akiyo!" She yelled.

"Guess I overdid it." Akiyo snickered and fainted as everyone went to Akiyo and Asia used her healing while Ravel Phenex used a phoenix tear. Azazel opened a portal and took Akiyo home while bidding farewell to the jolly Phenex family.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Finally I'm done. I know the fight scene was bad and I suck at fighting scenes. Well that's all for today. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me until now. I will see you guys again next time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! Wassup guys. I am back with another story. Please be advised that the normal routine of gag will continue from now on and slightly suggestive materials ahead. Alright on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Akiyo. Highschool DxD belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five- Revelations**

Akiyo was on his bed and was sleeping peacefully. He was dreaming that he was sleeping peacefully in his own dream.

"Time to wake this motherfucker up!" The Author said and then wrote, 'And then a huge ass tombstone fell on Akiyo's head'. Just when he was done writing this a huge tombstone with the words 'here lies Akiyo Hyoudou. May he be forgotten.' fell on Akiyo's head and Akiyo woke up.

"The hell Author?" Akiyo said.

"Get up already. We know you are injured but Ravel used phoenix tears on you so just get the fuck up." The author said. Akiyo lazily got up and saw that it was 10 o'clock on the wall clock. He went downstairs and went to the living room. Everyone saw him and greeted. Koneko came in from the kitchen but she forgot to hide her cat ears and twin tails. Akiyo saw this and his jaws dropped in shock. Koneko realized what was going on but it was already too late.

"Koneko-chan?" Akiyo said as he slowly moved towards Koneko. When he reached her he gently tugged on Koneko's cat ears and saw that it was real as Koneko twitched it away from his hand. Akiyo then held Koneko's tail and gently pinched it. Koneko moved her tail as she gave a slight hiss of pain. Akiyo looked at Koneko with a shocked expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akiyo asked.

"Akiyo-kun, I...I..." Koneko stammered.

"Akiyo, listen she had a good reason to..." Rias couldn't finish her sentence as Akiyo silently went out of the living room and out of the house. Koneko covered her mouth as tears welled her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. Then her legs gave in and she slumped to the floor. Rias quickly went to the crying nekomata. By this time Issei came and saw the two women on the floor.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"Akiyo finally found out about Koneko." Rias said as Issei's eyes became wide.

"Where is he?" Issei asked as he looked around the living room.

"I don't know. He suddenly went out as soon as he has saw Koneko." Ruas said while Koneko cried as she was heartbroken. Issei called everyone to the living room while Rias called Azazel. After a while everyone came and were trying to cheer Koneko up. While everyone were busy with that, Issei and Azazel were conversing and both came to one conclusion.

"I don't think Akiyo is mad at Koneko or anything." Azazel said.

"Yeah. He is after all a Catgirl fetishist. So I don't think that is the case. But where is he?" Issei said as they both looked at Koneko who is being comforted by Rias and the girls. Meanwhile, at the mall Akiyo turned super saiyan 420 (that is if that form ever existed -_- ) and was screaming in frustration as he was deciding which cat food he should take. At that time, a father and son were taking cover behind a counter and the son was playing Dragonball Dokkan Battle on his phone.

"Sakaki, what does the phone say about that boy's power level?" The father asked. Sakaki pressed on the scouter button on the app (does not exist in the real one) and pointed the phone's camera at Akiyo. The numbers were increasing rapidly as Sakaki gasped in shock.

"It's over 9 THOOOOUUUUSSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD!" Sakaki yelled while squeezing his phone and breaking it.

"What?! 9 thousand?" The father exclaimed. By this time Akiyo calmed down and with a chibi expression he took both the cat foods in his shopping basket. Back at the Hyoudou residence, Koneko went into a mental depression and was sulking.

"Koneko don't lose hope. There's still time." Rias said as Koneko slowly shook her head.

"If he hates me that much then I don't want to live anymore. If I get out of his life, maybe he will have a smile on his face." Koneko said in a depressing tone. Just then, as if by fate, a red yarn ball was bouncing and rolling on the floor. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Koneko stared at the red circular object and her cat ears and tail popped out. She then jumped towards the ball on the floor and started playing with it like a cat. Akiyo came in and put a plastic bag on the table. Everyone looked at him and he smiled. Then he took a feather cat play toy and held it infront of him. Koneko looked at the feather completely ignoring the yarn ball and crawled to the toy on all fours like a cat. When she reached she punched it with her hands which she clasped loosely to imitate cat like paws. Then like a cat she tried to grab the feather and Akiyo smiled. "So far so good." Akiyo thought as he gave the toy to Rias and went to get the yarn ball. Then he went to his plastic bag and pulled out a can of cat food and went to the kitchen. He took a bowl and filled it with some rice and gave the cat food on the side. He took the bowl to the table and put it there. Then he held the yarn ball on his shoulder and took the feather toy from Rias and hid it behind him. Koneko stared at the yarn ball and Akiyo took a seat on the couch then Koneko jumped on Akiyo as she started to play with the yarn ball and fell on his lap. Suddenly she came to her senses and stopped playing. Her expression turned into a sad expression and her cat ears fell flat on her head.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated me." Koneko said sadly while Akiyo gave a legitimate 'what the fuck' expression.

"What?! What gave you that idea and who said I hated you?" Akiyo exclaimed.

"Then why did you leave when you found out that Koneko was a Catgirl?" Rias asked while Akiyo raised an eyebrow.

"All I did was go to the market to get some cat-related products." Akiyo said as everyone looked inside the plastic bag and saw that there were cat toys and food.

"I waited a long time to perform these experiments. By the way are you hungry?" Akiyo said then handed Koneko the bowl of rice and cat food. Koneko took a bite and instantly started eating rapidly. Akiyo smiled. When Koneko realized how she was eating she stopped and blushed.

"It's good." Koneko said in a soft voice.

"I'm glad. I actually hesitated on which one I should take." Akiyo said then scratched Koneko behind her ear. Koneko shivered as she 'meowed' in happiness.

"See? I knew Akiyo wasn't mad. It was just a big joke." Issei said and laughed.

"Who said I was mad to start with?" Akiyo laughed.

"Well actually that's because…" Rias began but Koneko put her hand on Rias's mouth.

"No please. Let me do this." Koneko said and turned to face Akiyo.

"There's something that I have been meaning to tell you Akiyo-kun." Koneko began as Akiyo listened to her intently. Akiyo fiddled with her fingers and she had a blush across her face.

"The truth is, I have liked you over the years Akiyo-kun. You are funny, sweet, eccentric but most importantly, you are caring. I didn't tell you about me because I was scared that you might hate and leave me if I told you. I always cherish the times we spend together Akiyo-kun and I've missed you a lot during these past 6 years. When Rias brought you and Issei to the occult clubroom for the first time, I had mixed feelings for you, but as time progressed I realized that you were a nice person. I couldn't gather the courage to ask whether you feel the same…." Koneko paused as Akiyo was like a mannequin. Koneko looked at Akiyo straight in the eyes and with a trembling voice she spoke.

"Akiyo-kun, I...I..." Koneko paused once again. Her heart was beating like crazy as she knew what she was attempting to do.

"Akiyo-kun, I love you." Koneko finally finished her sentence as Akiyo was surprised to hear and absorb all this. He slowly moved towards Koneko's face and gently pressed his lips against hers. Koneko's eyes widened in shock but she returned it and gently wrapped her arms around Akiyo's neck. Akiyo pulled away and looked her in her eyes.

"I love you too, Koneko-chan. Not as a cat but as a girl." Akiyo said and Koneko was slightly saddened.

"Don't you like me in my cat form?" Koneko asked in a sad voice. Akiyo smiled as he brushed some hair from the side of Koneko's head.

"Even if you didn't reveal your catgirl form to me I would still love you. There are countless times you cared for my wellbeing and always wished me the best." Akiyo said as Koneko had tears of happiness in her eyes and tightly hugged Akiyo. Akiyo hugged Koneko back. Koneko's twin tails poked at Akiyo's forearms and Akiyo lifted them slightly only for her tails to wrap themselves around Akiyo's arms. Everyone smiled at the long awaited union between a catgirl and a human. Akiyo looked at the clock and saw that it was 11am.

"Damn. I have to make a video for devitube now." Akiyo said as he pulled away and got up.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Koneko asked. Just then Akiyo's stomach grumbled. Koneko went and brought Akiyo's breakfast as Akiyo sat down and had his breakfast then he got up and went to his room.

"Akiyo goodluck." Koneko said as Akiyo smiled and went to do what he loved to do the most. Akiyo turned on his computer and started recording . When the screen to name the epidemic disease came, Akiyo named his disease 'Stupidity' because he wants to. But after one and a half hours he realized how big a mistake it was as he was giggling uncontrollably from the start.

"Oh man! This is a mistake. I swear guys, I didn't know it would end up(giggles again)... end up like this(giggles once again). (Floating in-game screen comes up and Akiyo reads) Stupidity has infected millions and taken the life of countless people?" Akiyo laughed and giggled at the words. Finally he managed to end the game and edit the video. Then he clicked on the upload button and uploaded his video. When it was done he turned off his computer and was going to take a bath. Akiyo went inside his bathroom and turned on the showers. When he was done he came out with a towel around his waist and went to his wardrobe. Akiyo decided to go with shirts and trousers as he wore them then went downstairs. Akiyo entered the living room and saw that everyone was there. Koneko wore a grey t-shirt with the words 'kitten' written in cursive and she wore a purple skirt. She along with everyone else were watching Akiyo's latest video on the TV and when Akiyo entered the room everyone except Koneko looked at Akiyo with a funny expression.

"That's the type of sickness you came up with?" Issei asked.

"I thought it wouldn't be a big deal but I was wrong." Akiyo laughed.

"I think it was funny." Koneko said.

"Thanks." Akiyo said then sat beside Koneko. Koneko moved closer to Akiyo and brushed the side of her body against Akiyo's body while her cat ears twitched in happiness. Akiyo took out his phone and was checking the comments. Most comments were about people giving 'haha' reactions or how much Akiyo was giggling throughout the video. They even named him from FreakShow to GigglyShow. Akiyo snickered as he was scrolling through the comment section. Overall his video was received with positive comments and Akiyo was happy that he entertained his fans once again. After a while everyone got up and went to have lunch. After lunch Akiyo felt a bit drowsy and said he will get some sleep. He went upstairs and fell on his bed. Akiyo fell asleep. After 2 hours, Akiyo woke up and went downstairs only for Rias and Issei to come to him.

"Oh good you're here. Come on. Get ready. We are going to the demon world." Rias said widening Akiyo's eyes.

"What for?" Akiyo asked.

"There's a party to celebrate the anniversary of the rating game." Issei said. Akiyo looked at Rias.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go there? The demon world I mean." Akiyo said.

"You are already famous there. What is the problem?" Issei asked.

"I am a human. Don't you remember?" Akiyo reminded Issei.

"That's not a problem." Rias said. Akiyo quickly went upstairs and changed into his jeans and red t-shirt while also taking his signature blue jacket. He took his phone and went downstairs. After a while they were on the train to the demon world. Throughout the entire trip Koneko laid her head on Akiyo's lap while Akiyo gave her headpats or scratched her behind her cat ears every now and then. After a while they reached the Gremory estate. Koneko got off Akiyo's lap and Akiyo went to the train window as he looked in awe at the entire Gremory estate.

"Holy hell. I thought hell was full of demons and hot fire along with monsters." Akiyo said while everyone looked at him with a weird expression.

'We are demons." Azazel stated while Akiyo facepalmed at his own stupidity for saying something dumb and obvious. Everyone got off the train and a limo came to pick them up. Everyone went inside while Akiyo just looked around the demon world. After a while everyone reached Rias's house and Akiyo was surprised to see that it was so big and there were maids and butlers lining their way to the door.

"Welcome miss Gremory." One of the butlers said while a young red haired boy came and hugged Rias.

"Aunt Rias, how are you?" Milicas hugged Rias and Rias hugged him back.

"I'm fine Milicas. Wow you have grown a lot." Rias said then Milicas looked at Akiyo and he was surprised.

"No way! It can't be. The inspiration of the underworld himself? FreakShow 71?" Milicas exclaimed. Akiyo gave an awkward smile.

"Uh? Yeah. I guess." Akiyo said and Milicas went and hugged him as well.

"I am a huge fan of your videos. Your last video was awesome. I just finished watching it." Milicas said and Akiyo smiled.

"Really? I'm glad. Although I think it was rather embarrassing." Akiyo said as he rubbed his head.

"It was awesome. My friends also watched and nobody couldn't stop laughing from your giggles." Milicas said and Akiyo laughed. "So this is what it's like to have a fanboy. I think it's nice. Not that bad." Akiyo thought.

"Already talking about games are we?" Sirzechs said.

"Hello Sirzechs-sama. How are you?" Akiyo greeted politely.

"Oh please there is no need to be formal." Sirzechs laughed. Everyone went inside and went to the party room. When they reached the room Akiyo was surprised to see so many people. When everyone saw Akiyo there were cheers everywhere as everyone chanted his name.

"When you said I was the most inspirational devituber..." Akiyo trailed off.

"I wasn't joking." Rias smirked as everyone came and took Akiyo's autograph and took photos with him while also stating how funny his giggles were which always managed to embarrass Akiyo but in a good way. Lord Gremory went and pulled Akiyo away from the crowd.

"Alright, that's enough. Give our devituber some room. He travelled all the way from the mortal realm to come here. He is tired. Give him some space." Lord Gremory said as Akiyo gave a faint "thank you". Lord Gremory directed Akiyo along with Issei and the others to another room. The moment everyone entered the room a fight already began. Sirzechs sighed.

"This is what happens when you have the young ones in one room." Sirzechs said. Akiyo went ahead and charged lightning in his arm then punched the ground. The lightning came out in the middle of the fight electrocuting every demons that were fighting except one. He was a tall demon with a broad chest and muscled arm. He had long hair then went upto his chin.

"Sairaorg-san." Issei said then fist bumped with the demon.

"Thanks for the help. It was kinda getting out of hand." Sairaorg said.

"Actually that was my brother." Issei said while Akiyo went to the demon. He placed his hand on the demon and was surprised.

"Can't feel anything?" Sairaorg said while Akiyo shook his head.

"You are just like me except you are a demon. I'm surprised you dodged my lightning." Akiyo said then shook his hands with Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg Bael." Sairaorg introduced himself.

"Akiyo Hyoudou." Akiyo said while Sairaorg was surprised.

"He is my brother." Issei said and Sairaorg was surprised again.

'How is it that the most inspirational devituber of the underworld is your brother?" Sairaorg asked.

"Long story." Akiyo said. Just then there was a huge explosion from the other room. All the young demons ran out and went to the other room and saw that 4 demons were standing in the middle of all the commotion.

"Vali?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Who?" Akiyo asked.

"White dragon emperor." Vali said while Akiyo was becoming more confused.

"What the fuck happened these past 6 years?!" Akiyo exclaimed then his eyes fell on Kuroka. He kept staring at Kuroka and then at Koneko.

"Shirone, I am here to take you with me." Kuroka said. Issei shot a power blast and Vali used his divine dividing. Then they both went to their balance breaker and fought. Bikou and Arthur were fighting the guests and Rias and her peerage. Akiyo kept looking at Kuroka and then at Koneko. This happened multiple times.

"Black Koneko?" Akiyo said and everything including the fight stopped instantly and the powerblasts froze in mid-air as all eyes were upon Akiyo along with a surprised expression while Kuroka had a 'dafuq' look.

"Black Koneko?" Rias repeated.

"Let's ignore the fact that you said that. More like what made you to even reach that conclusion?" issei asked.

"Well her legs are the same as Koneko, thin in the lower and a bit thick around the thigh, Her hip's curves also matches Koneko's, her bust matches with Koneko as well which I presume must be a solid 88, she has the same cat ears shape as Koneko, their twin tails also have the same length, same eyes and same hair. The only difference is that her hair colour if black." Akiyo explained as everyone was satisfied and surprised from Akiyo's intuition.

"So who's Shirone and more specifically, who are you?" Akiyo asked.

"Akiyo actually my name is Shirone and that is Kuroka. She is my elder sister." Koneko said while Akiyo gave a weird expression.

"The fuck?" Akiyo said while Kuroka rolled her eyes.

"Who's this weakling Shirone?" Kuroka asked.

"Akiyo Hyoudou. Brother of Issei Hyoudou and Boyfriend of Koneko. Any problem?" Akiyo said in a smart tone.

"I expected more Shirone. Come on. I am taking you with me." Kuroka said as she took Koneko's arm.

'We already had this conversation before. I am not going." Koneko said. Akiyo grabbed Kuroka's arm and squeezed it tightly while Kuroka flinched in pain and let Koneko go. Akiyo went infront of Koneko.

"I ain't letting you take her away from me." Akiyo said. Kuroka summoned blue magical flames.

"Move it! Now." Kuroka demanded.

"Make me." Akiyo said. Kuroka shot her flames while Akiyo deflected them then Kuroka went for an attack. Akiyo threw a punch and stopped it close to Kuroka's face. Two huge blasts of lightning went either side of Kuroka's head and destroyed the entire wall behind her. Her ear ached from the loud thunderous noise but she was too stunned to react.

"I said I am not letting you take Koneko away from me. Besides what kind of a sister are you?" Akiyo said then grabbed Kuroka behind her head and pointed at Koneko.

"Look. LOOK! Is making your little sister sad a sign of a good elder sister? You disgust me.' Akiyo scoffed as he let her go.

"Two reasons why I didn't blow you sky high. First reason is because families are important and second reason is because I am a catgirl fetishist." Akiyo said as Kuroka listened to each and every word Akiyo said. Vali sensing the tension asked his team to retreat. Kuroka followed while thinking deeply of what Akiyo said. Akiyo feeling a bit guilty knew he had to do something.

"Listen, I apologize for how I reacted. You can visit us as many times as you want. I know the importance of family. Just don't…." Akiyo couldn't finish his sentence.

"Akiyo Hyoudou..." Kuroka said as Akiyo looked at her.

"Take care of my little sister. If you break her heart, then I break your bones." Kuroka said sternly.

"Deal!" Akiyo replied. Kuroka looked at Koneko and smiled then along with Vali she went back to where they came from. After the party, Akiyo and Co. returned home in the evening. Later that night, Koneko was spending time with Akiyo in his room. She sat on the bed indian style while Akiyo laid down on her legs and they both were listening to Gold performed by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Eighty4 Fly on a Bluetooth speaker. Koneko gently massaged Akiyo's head as Akiyo was enjoying the song.

"Akiyo-kun, you don't have to listen to rap song for me. You can listen to an electronic song" Koneko said.

"Nonsense. I also like rap to some extent. Besides I don't mind. This is one of my favourite songs from a good game that I played." Akiyo said.

"Which one?" Koneko asked.

"Saints Row 4." Akiyo said and Koneko smiled as she loved to listen to rap. Suddenly Akiyo looked at Koneko with an apologetic expression.

"Koneko about Kuroka..." Akiyo began.

"Don't. You did it to protect me." Koneko said.

"If you have any way to communicate with her then tell her that I am sorry and invite her over. I might take her to an amusement park or something." Akiyo said while Koneko giggled and nodded. Outside Kuroka and Vali were spying on the duo.

"So the rumours about the fallen phoenix were true. He's dependable. That much I can tell." Vali said.

"Shirone…you have no idea how lucky you are to have that guy beside you." Kuroka said then a thought crossed her mind. "What is an amusement park?" Kuroka thought as she went away with Vali.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright done with that. Finally arriving at the OCxKoneko fluff. Well see you guys on the next chapter. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo wassup guys. I am back with yet another chapter. Alright not much to say. Oh yes, just so you know this is just a filler chapter that will act as a short Sona X Saji story. Alright, so let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Akiyo. Highschool DxD belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Déjà vu- A Sona X Saji story**

(Continued from last chapter after Kuroka left)

Akiyo was as usual looking towards the ceiling above him as he was waiting to slowly fall asleep. He smiled as he recalled everything that happened today. The confession from Koneko, the devil's gathering, meeting Koneko's sister. He smiled as he was getting surprises one after another. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Akiyo got up to open it. The moment he opened the door his eyes was feasted with the sight of Koneko wearing a transparent nightgown and red panties.

"May I come in Akiyo-kun?" Koneko asked shyly. Akiyo suddenly got out of his trance and shook his head then fixated his eyes on Koneko's eyes.

"Ofcourse." Akiyo said as he invited Koneko in his room. Akiyo was too busy moving his eyes from looking at Koneko's exposed chest. Bearing with his manly instincts no longer he moved his head away and closed his eyes shut.

"Sorry for ruining your sleep Akiyo-kun." Koneko apologized.

"No it's completely fine. I always stay awake atleast half an hour before finally falling asleep." Akiyo said as he blushed.

"Akiyo-kun we are now lovers...right?" Koneko asked softly. Akiyo's eyes shot open from the sudden question as he looked at his nekomata.

"Well ofcourse! Any doubt?" Akiyo asked. Koneko hesitated before asking.

"Then if that is so...then can I...can I..." Koneko blushed as Akiyo waited for her to answer.

"Can I sleep with you?" Koneko asked surprising Akiyo. Akiyo felt like he was reaching nosebleed as various not-so-decent images flooded his mind.

"It's just that, Rias-sama always sleeps with Issei senpai and I have seen many couples do that so I just thought…" Koneko trailed off.

"You can." Akiyo said as Koneko looked at Akiyo. Akiyo smiled as Koneko hugged and kissed Akiyo's cheek. Akiyo went to bed as Koneko followed after taking off her nightgown. Akiyo laid down and Koneko laid beside Akiyo. She wrapped her hands around Akiyo's neck and rolled on top of him then placed her legs on either side of Akiyo's body sat up on Akiyo. Akiyo blushed as Koneko's nether region was rubbing against his crotch. Koneko laid down on Akiyo while wrapping her hands around his neck once again. Akiyo gently scratched her behind her cat ears and a 'meow' escaped from Koneko's mouth. Koneko looked at Akiyo once again and affectionately licked Akiyo's cheek then kissed Akiyo. Akiyo returned the kiss while trailing his hand behind Koneko's bare back. Koneko shivered and hissed. Then laid her head beside Akiyo's face.

"Goodnight Akiyo-kun." Koneko said.

"Goodnight Koneko-chan." Akiyo said and closed his eyes as he trailed off to sleep. Morning came rather quickly as Akiyo cursed the sun for coming up so quickly. He felt heavy and opened his eyes to see that his catpanion laid on him with her boobs squished against Akiyo's chest. Akiyo smiled as he gently caressed her head with his left hand. Koneko's cat ears twitched as she got up and yawned then looked at Akiyo and gave a peck to his lips.

"Good morning Akiyo-kun" Koneko said then 'meowed' at Akiyo.

"Good morning Koneko-chan. Did you sleep well?" Akiyo asked.

"Ofcourse. What about you?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah. Slept extremely well." Akiyo said then they both got up from bed and prepared to go to school.

* * *

 _(Short Story Begins Now)_

Saji's alarm clock rang as he lazily got up and pressed the snooze button. He stretched his body as he looked at the calender and sighed.

"Another usual day." Saji said and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then he went downstairs and had breakfast. After that he was on his way to Kuoh University.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed?" Vritra said.

"Not depressed, just fed up that's all. I mean it's the same thing everyday. Go to university, do the student council work, get home late. Same routine. I wish the routine would be a little bent or changed every once in a while." Saji said.

"Does he know about the fact that his so-called routine will be different from this chapter onwards?' Vritra asked the Author telepathically.

"No he doesn't and that's what makes this two times sweeter than before." The Author replied with Saji being completely oblivious about the entire conversation. After walking for a while he met up with his master.

"Good morning Prez." Saji greeted. Sona slightly blushed.

"Good morning Saji." Sona greeted back as they both walked together.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeah this is gonna be fun." Vritra said in an excited tone.

"I swear Vritra if Saji found out about the spoilers that you're spitting then it would be completely useless for me to write this and just stop." The Author said telepathically.

"Ok ok. I won't say anything for the entire chapter. You hear that fanfiction? The Author succeeded in silencing the prisoner dragon." Vritra telepathically said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank God! This calls for celebration. CHEERS!" The Author said as he drank from a bottle of wine.

"Uh Author? Aren't you a lighthead when it comes to drinking?" Vritra worriedly asked.

"EEEeeuuuuuuu don't teeeeelllll meeeh whut to duuuuu youuuuu nfjakbngsbkbhjinsfnhnci." The Author said in a drunken voice.

"I am actually worried right now." Vritra said. **(Disclaimer- I don't support drinking or smoking. Say no to them. Don't throw away your life!)**

After a while Saji and Sona reached Kuoh University and met up with Issei and Co.

"Saji senpai, Sona senpai. Good morning." Akiyo greeted.

"Good morning Akiyo." Saji greeted.

"Good morning Akiyo-kun." Sona greeted. Akiyo then gave a worryingly evil smile.

"Saji-san and Sona-sama coming to University together, eh? This is a rare and welcoming sight." Akiyo said as Sona turned red while Saji couldn't understand what the big deal was. Akiyo felt a disturbance and looked at Saji's hand. His sacred gear was out and Akiyo could feel that Vritra inside the gear was trembling for some reason.

"Vritra-san? Is something wrong?" Akiyo asked as everyone looked at Saji's sacred gear.

"Yes. Everything's wrong. The Author is drunk." Vritra said to Akiyo telepathically. Akiyo gave a horrified look.

"Author? Don't tell me you drank wine before any lemon even began in this story." Akiyo said to the Author.

"Huh? Limun pye? I luuuuvvvv liiiiiiimun pyyyyyyyeeeeee!" The Author drunkenly replied.

"This is bad." Akiyo said then an idea came.

"Yo Author! I heard that while you were drunk there was a massive sale on steam. GTA 5 is 95% off!" Akiyo said. The moment he finished the Author eyes shot open and he came back to his consciousness. The Author quickly logged into steam and searched for it but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" The Author asked.

"Thank me later." Akiyo said as The Author just realized what Akiyo did and grunted. Rias and everyone parted goodbye to Sona and Saji as they both went to the student council room and were greeted by the other members of the student council. Sona took her seat as Saji put his bag on a chair. Sona was going through some papers and Saji asked whether he could go to class. Sona sadly said yes as she wanted Saji to stay near her longer. After Saji went out Tsubaki looked at Sona.

"Why did you tell him to leave? You could've asked him to stay." Tsubaki said but Sona ignored her after sighing.

"Did you tell him about your feelings yet?" Momo asked and Sona shook her head sadly.

"I rejected him once when we were in Kuoh academy. It's hard to confess as I already told him that it will cause a problem within the student council if we dated." Sona said.

"You should be quick. I heard a few girls already took a liking to Saji and are planning to ask him out." Tsubaki said. After going through a few papers Sona along with the entire student council went to class. She sat infront of Saji as Saji took his seat casually. Suddenly she noticed that her rook; Tsubasa Yura didn't arrive at class yet although she is regular. Sona concluded that she must be ill. Their teacher came and their class started. Sona glanced at Saji every now and then. After class was over Saji turned around to face Sona. Sona blushed but managed to keep a composed look.

"Prez any idea why Tsubasa didn't come to class today?" Saji asked.

"Maybe she's ill?" Sona said. When lunch began Sona, Saji and the entire student council headed to the student council room. After arriving Sona saw a CD on her table with the words, 'watch me'. Sona loaded the CD into the DVD player and everyone sat infront of the TV. There was static for some time and then Tsubasa's image appeared. She was beaten and she didn't have any clothes on. A lady with black hair came with a whip and started hitting Tsubasa with it. Everyone was shocked.

"How do you like it Sona Sitri? Such a nice body being violated. I wonder what else I can do with her. You want her back? Then come to the warehouse near the train station before sunset." The girl in the video said and then the video ended as the CD came out. Sona's eyes widened as she remembered who that demon was.

"Sakura..." Sona said.

"Who?" Saji asked.

"She used to be Lord Sitri's Bishop." Tsubaki explained as Saji's eyes widened.

"To think she would go rogue like this. No wonder lord Sitri got rid of her before his marriage." Momo said.

"We are going to save her." Sona said in a determined voice.

"President don't be crazy, this might be a trap to lure you there." Tsubaki said.

"I know it is a trap. But I have to go. She is my Rook after all." Sona said as everyone nodded and went there with the help of a magic circle. After a while Akiyo came in with a letter. He looked around and saw that no one was here.

"Great! Here I am trying to request about arranging a few training dummies in the gym and no one's here." Akiyo said in an annoyed tone. Then he saw that the TV was on and the screen was blue. The CD was out so Akiyo decided to push the CD into the DVD and see what was up. The moment he was done watching he ran out of the room to inform Rias and the others.

Meanwhile, Sona and her peerage came infront of the warehouse and entered with caution. The warehouse was an old rundown building there were tall grasses everywhere. The place itself gave a haunting aura. Everyone entered and saw Tsubasa at the end of the room.

"Tsubasa!" Momo exclaimed then ran to free her friend but Saji grabbed Momo by her stomach and pulled her back just in time as arrows shot out of nowhere and hit the spot where Momo was a second ago.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Your peerage is very cautious I believe." A demon in a dark purple swimsuit outfit, red hair and red eyes came out.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sona asked.

"What do I want? What do I want?! Your father abandoned me when he married that bitch of a mother of yours!" Sakura yelled.

"That's because you were attempting to assault Lady Sitri." Tsubaki said.

"Don't be ridiculous! All I did was trying to show my dear master how powerful I was compared to her." Sakura said.

"My father never saw you that way. Why can't you move on?" Sona asked.

"Move on? MOVE ON? You dare lecture me abomination! What if that boy over there had slept with another girl when he was supposed to sleep with you. What would you do then?" Sakura exclaimed angrily pointing at Saji.

"If he likes her more than me then I will respect his decision and move on." Sona said calmly.

"That attitude. You remind me of your mother. I hate her! She stole my master from me! If I can't have master's babies then no one can." Sakura yelled then shot a powerblast at Sona and her peerage. Everyone jumped out of the way. By this time Tsubasa woke up and saw the fight.

"Master! Run! Leave me. Just go!" Tsubasa yelled.

"I am here to save you Tsubasa. If I am going then I am taking you with me." Sona said as she shot another blast at Sakura. Sakura dodged it and shot two blasts from her hand. Tsubaki used her sacred gear and reflected the blast back. Sakura got hit and became dazed. Saji took out his absorption line and swung it at Sakura. Sakura barely managed to dodge it. Sakura shot red spears surrounded by red aura at Sona. Sona dodged all of them. Meanwhile a red magic circle formed and Rias and her peerage came from it. Akiyo shot his guns at Sakura along with a lightning blast. Sakura blocked the bullets and nearly dodged the blast. Sakura summoned fallen demons as everyone were surrounded in the middle by disfigured black demons. Akiyo slowly walked forward as magic circles formed under his shoes.

"EVERYONE! DUCK!" Akiyo yelled. Everyone ducked as Akiyo started spinning rapidly with the help of the magic circles.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Akiyo shot his guns while spinning around killing each and every fallen demon that Sakura summoned. After Akiyo was done he unloaded his pistol's magazines and loaded new ones. Everyone got up and looked around only to see demonic corpses vanish. Sakura seeing that she ran out of options squeezed her breasts and magic circles formed around her nipples. This unintentionally turned on Issei and Saji with Rias and Sona both feeling jealous of their respective pawns. Then Sakura shot a white substance out of her nipples. Akiyo tapped on his black watch and a circular round shield formed in front of him. The substance hit his shield but slowly Akiyo's shield started melting. Akiyo freaked out and took off his watch. The shield melted to some extent as Akiyo picked it up and quickly ran back to where everyone was. Rias and Sona formed a shield around them as Akiyo pressed a button and the shield fell from his watch.

"Dammit. This was a parting gift from a friend of mine in Siege camp." Akiyo said as he looked at the watch and then at the shield. Then he looked at Issei.

"Nii-san I would like to challenge your theory now. If boobs are filled with men's hopes and dreams as well as mother's milk then why THE FUCK is she shooting acid?!" Akiyo said as Issei and Saji avoided eye contact from shame and defeat. Sakura stopped spraying acid and conjured another powerblast. Rias and Sona dropped their shield and prepared to attack but Sakura also shot her demonic spears at Sona. Sona looked in horror as the spears approached her but Saji quickly went infront of her and got stabbed with the spears. Sona was surprised as Saji's body fell to the ground. Without wasting another Second Rias, Sona and Akiyo shot their most powerful blast as Sakura disintegrated to dust. Sona picked up Saji's head and placed him on her lap.

"Oh Saji...why did you do that?" Sona asked with tears in her eyes.

"So that you can live and fulfill your dream President. That's what I aim to do." Saji said as he passed out. Tears fell from Sona's eyes as Asia quickly tried tom heal Saji.

"Saji...please don't die. Please! Please don't die! I don't want to lose you! SAJI!" Sona exclaimed. Akiyo seeing that Saji's wound was healing but his heart was not responding as one spear hit Saji in the heart.

"Sona senpai...what if I told you that I can resurrect him again? What would you do?" Akiyo asked surprising Sona.

"You can do that?" Tsubasa asked as she came with Irina.

"All I can do is restart his heart. But you have to give him a reason to live." Akiyo finished. Sona looked at Saji's sleeping face as her tears fell on his face.

"I will love him and be his bride till the very end. I will never betray him even if he betrays me. I will forever stay by his side and tell him that my heart, soul and body belongs to him and only him." Sona said as she cried. Akiyo smirked.

"That is a good reason." Akiyo said then sat beside Saji as Asia was done healing. Akiyo placed his hand on Saji's heart as lightning started buzzing in his palm. Then Akiyo slowly raised his hand.

"CLEAR!" Akiyo yelled as he gave a massive palm strike to Saji's heart and electricity restarted his heart as Saji's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Sona seeing Saji alive held his head close to her as she cried in happiness.

"Prez what's wrong why are you crying?" Saji asked in a weak voice.

"Shut up. Just shut up you idiot." Sona softly said as she cried.

"Akiyo thank you." Tsubaki thanked.

"Thank me after she kept her reason." Akiyo said in a stern voice while looking at Sona.

(1 week later)

Life continued like before with Saji being busy with the student council work and Sona managing as the student council president. One evening Saji and Sona were alone in the student council room as there was too much work. The rest of the student council already went home. After a while their work finished and Saji stretched his body.

"Finally done! That was alot of work." Saji said and Sona looked at him and smiled. "Thank me after she kept her promise." Akiyo's voice echoed in her mind. She knew she had to do it as that was the reason she wanted Saji to live. Saji took his bag and bid goodbye but just as he reached the door, Sona quickly went and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Saji, there is something I must ask you. Can you sit down for a while?" Sona asked as Saji went and sat on the couch. Sona sat beside him as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Saji, what do you think about me?" Sona asked blushing.

"I think you are the best student council president anyone can ask for." Saji replied.

"That's not what I meant. I mean as a girl. What do you think about me?" Sona asked as she blushed. Saji thought for a moment.

"I think you're fun and cute. But most importantly you are responsible." Saji said. Sona knew this was going nowhere so she decided to cut to the chase.

"Saji-kun do you...do you...l-l-l-l-l-l-like me?" Sona asked surprising Saji.

"I used to but you said that it will cause a problem within the student council." Saji said.

"So you don't like me anymore?" Sona asked slightly saddened.

"I never said that. I mean I still do like you but I respect your position as the president." Saji said.

"Saji-kun, do you..." Sona trailed off while Saji looked at her.

"Do you still love me?" Sona said with a blush as Saji was caught offguard.

"Umm I don't know I mean you also have your student council and...' Saji trailed off as Sona's face was so close to his face that he felt her breathing.

"Just a yes and no." Sona softly said.

"Is this some kind of test?" Saji asked as Vritra and The Author facepalmed at his density. Sona slightly giggled.

"No. This is me being honest. Do you love me Saji-kun?" Sona asked. Saji thought for a moment.

"Yes. I do love you. I've loved you since the very beginning. That's why I decided to always support you while keeping my feelings for you in check." Saji said in a determined tone. Sona pressed her lips on Saji's lips as she closed her eyes. Saji's eyes were wide open from surprise but he returned the kiss. After pulling away he looked at Sona.

"Saji, recently I have developed feelings for you. I couldn't admit it because I thought you won't accept me as I already rejected you once. But now I realize how big a mistake I made. You always supported me even though I rejected your feelings. You've always been there for me. So what I say now is the raw truth Saji-kun." Sona said as Saji listened to each and every word carefully.

"Saji-kun, I love you with my heart and soul." Sona said as Saji was shocked.

"I love you too...Sona." Saji somehow managed to say her name. Sona was surprised as she kissed Saji once again then she placed her legs on either side of Saji's body and sat on his lap while facing him. Saji felt a little nervous but Sona giggled.

"Just relax." Sona said as she placed Saji's hands on her stomach and wrapped her hands around his neck as they both passionately kissed eachother. After a while they pulled away and looked at eachother.

"I love you Saji-kun. Please stay with me forever." Sona said.

"I love you too Sona. I will always stay beside you." Saji said as they both kissed eachother again. During this time a black circular sphere with a free-to-move camera lens was on stuck on one of the branches of the tree directly outside the window of the student council room.

Meanwhile, at the Hyoudou residence, Akiyo and Lord Sitri were watching everything from Akiyo's computer via the aforementioned camera.

"Well that gets rid of my suspicion. Now I can live in peace." Lord Sitri smiled as he looked at Saji.

"Glad to see that she kept her promise. But remind me again why am I doing this? That too for you?" Akiyo asked.

"Because of this." Lord Sitri said as he pulled five $100 steam gift cards. Akiyo gave him a 'really nigga?' expression as Lord Sitri put the gift card on Akiyo's table in embarrassment.

"Just tell the real reason already. The readers are waiting." Akiyo said.

"Well it's because you ship Saji X Sona and you were slightly interested in this as well." Lord Sitri said.

"That's true. But are you happy with this? I mean with Saji as your daughter's boyfiriend?" Akiyo asked.

"If it was someone else I would've been worried sick. Now that I have seen that it's Saji-kun I know that my daughter is now in the hands of a safe and reliable person. I am more than happy to have him as my son-in-law." Lord Sitri said with a smile as Akiyo happily looked at the two newly formed couples.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Let's wrap it up and before you ask, yes I ship Saji X Sona. Anywho let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please review so that I may improve my stories in the future. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back with yet again another chapter. Please note that this will be a crack chapter; a reality show to be honest. This chapter will have lemons so you have been warned. I also noticed that I have given Gasper extremely low screen time. He only appeared in the first chapter and then suddenly disappeared.**

 **Gasper- That's very mean of you Author.**

 **A/N: I know and I am sorry. So that's why you will have a huge amount of screen time in this chapter. Alright Gasper. Let's begin. You know what to do.**

 **Gasper- (clears throat) Disclaimer- The Author only owns Akiyo-san. Highschool DxD and I belong to our respective owner. Alright let's start.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Freak Games.**

It was a busy day at universal studios as Akiyo, Gasper, Azazel and Sairaorg were preparing themselves while sitting behind a table. The Author sat on the director chair while commanding people what to do.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We start in 15." The Author said as he looked at his watch. The cameraman placed the camera and looked through it and then gave a thumbs up when everything was okay. Akiyo was preparing himself but Gasper was trembling.

"Yo Gasper-kun. Something wrong?" Akiyo asked.

"Yes! Everything! Everything is wrong! Why do I have to be on T.V . I can barely keep my composure around normal people." Gasper whined while Akiyo thought for a moment.

"Were you scared during your rating game with Sairaorg-san?" Akiyo asked.

"That's different. I didn't have to interact with the audience but here I have to, just like you." Gasper said as Akiyo thought. Then the Author came and gave Gasper a mask. What's creepy about this mask was that it was completely identical to Gasper's face. It was as if the Author was holding Gasper's head. Nearly all the hosts flinched.

"Gasper wear this. If you wear a mask then you will feel secure, right?" The Author said kindly. Gasper took the mask and wore it. Instantly he felt much better and the best part was that the mask was so well made that it was as if Gasper did not wear anything on his head. The Author looks at his watch again.

"Alright people let's do this. Get ready!" The Author yelled as he went back to his chair. Gasper, Akiyo, Azazel and Sairaorg got ready. The camera faced the hosts as The Author looked at his watch.

"Alright! Lights! Camera! Aaaannnndddddd Go Live!" The Author said. Music blasted from the speakers as the camera came closer to the hosts.

"Hello everybody! My name is FreakShow 71 and welcome to the first ever "The Freaky Games". Here I have ex-governor of the Fallen angels, Azazel-san, Legal heir of the Bael throne, Sairaorg Bael and Bishop of Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan, Gasper. Now I shall introduce the contestants." Akiyo said then lights flashed on a different area of the stage and fireworks and various strobe lights flashed and music blasted from the speakers once again as the contestants showed themselves.

"Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan accompanied by Issei Hyoudou, Sona sitri of the Sitri clan accompanied by Saji Genshirou, Riser phenex of the Phenex clan accompanied by his queen Yubelluna, Zeoticus Gremory of the Gremory clan accompanied by Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer accompanied by Grayfia Lucifuge and….." Akiyo couldn't finish as one of the assistants came and whispered something in Akiyo's ear.

"Wait, for real?" Akiyo asked the assistant and he nodded then he went offstage.

"Well the next contestant was Vali Lucifer and Kuroka but unfortunately they are unable to participate as Vali _STILL CONSIDERED_ Kuroka his comrade." Akiyo said while Azazel chuckled.

"That kid is impossible. There is no way he would be willing to come here." Azazel said. Then Akiyo faced the camera once again.

"And now introducing some guest characters from a different animeverse who found time in their busy schedule to come here." Akiyo said and light flashed beside the DxD universe characters and music blasted from the speakers along with the fireworks and lights flashed on the said guest characters.

"Ichigo Kurosaki accompanied by Rukia Kuchiki, both from Bleach and Shu Ouma accompanied by Inori Yuzuriha both from Guilty Crown and don't ask me how I resurrected Inori...(silence)...FINE! I used phenex tears and Asia nee-chan's twilight healing." Akiyo said as Azazel, Sairaorg and Gasper sweatdropped. In the meantime, while Akiyo was announcing them over to the audience all the contestants except the guest contestants had only one thought revolving around their head, "How did we get here?".

"We thank all the contestants for finding time to participate in this highly anticipated episode of 'The Freaky Games'. A big hand for them." Akiyo said as the sound of people clapping came from the speakers. Then suddenly all the DxD contestants remembered how they got here.

"YOU LIAR! You kidnapped us!" They all yelled in unison.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Akiyo said with half lidded eyes and chibi expression.

* * *

(Flashback- Literally 2 hours ago)

Issei and Rias-

Akiyo activated a hologram of a big breasted girl who was beckoning at Issei with her crooked finger. Issei was getting attracted to the girl. Rias saw this and went to confront her. The moment Issei turned around the corner, Akiyo sprayed chlorofoam on both Issei and Rias's face and they passed out. Then Akiyo took their unconscious body and put them in a white van.

Saji and Sona-

Akiyo did the same 'Big breasted hologram' trick and got Saji and Sona from the University and then put their body in a white van.

Riser and Yubelluna-

Akiyo put a photo of Rias in her most skimpy lingerie on the floor and tied a thread to it. Riser seeing the photo on the floor first looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there then he tried to quickly grab the photo but Akiyo pulled it and Riser followed the photo to a corner and Akiyo sprayed chlorofoam on Riser's face and Riser passed out. Yubelluna seeing the whole incident went to help Riser but Akiyo threw the 'orgasmic hammer' on her forehead and she stopped in her tracks. Then Akiyo quickly sprayed chlorofoam on her face as well and she passed out. Then Akiyo took their unconscious bodies and put them in the aforementioned white van.

Lord and Lady Gremory-

Akiyo simply passed chlorofoam gas in the throne room and Rias's parents were knocked out then Akiyo took them as well.

Sirzechs and Grayfia-

Sirzechs and Grayfia were sipping on their tea. Suddenly they both felt like the world around them was spinning and then they got knocked out. Akiyo came out from a corner and looked at them then at their tea which was mixed with sleeping pills that Akiyo secretly mixed and abducted I mean...erm...uuuuuhhhh took them to his van.

Kiba and Tsubaki- (expected contestants but...)

Akiyo saw that Kiba and Tsubaki were at the amusement park and were having fun as they were on a date. Akiyo looked at his chlorofoam spray and then remembered that out of all the male senpais, Kiba was the most nicest and kindest to him. So he changed his mind and let them go.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"As I was saying I have literally no idea what you are talking about." Akiyo said.

"You just showed us how we got here!" The contestants retorted

"Anywho leaving that let us begin this show." Akiyo said ignoring the contestants.

"Hey don't ignore us!" The contestants yelled.

"This show has just two segments so it won't take that long. Two segments because we are running under budget and the Author is clearly lacking ideas." Akiyo deadpanned while the Author silently growled.

"So let's begin the first segment, 'Shounen Has talent' ", Akiyo announced the segment as the transition played on the television screen.

"The rules of this segment is simple. Just sing a good enough song and we will give you points out of 10. It's just a singing contest." Azazel said. The first contestant was Issei. Issei went on stage and started singing,"Is it too late now to say sorry. Coz I'm missing more than just your body..." [1].

"NEXT!" Akiyo yelled as he took off his ear muffles because of Issei's terrible voice. Rias went up this time and started singing,"Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight I'ma fight till I see the sunlight..." [2]. When Rias was finished singing, she looked at the judges. Akiyo gave a 9, Sairaorg gave an 8, Azazel gave a 9 and Gasper also gave a 9. Next Saji came up to the stage and started singing,"And I was like baby, baby, baby oh like baby, baby, baby oh..." [3]. Suddenly an axe flew beside Saji's head. Saji looked at the judges and saw that Akiyo held an axe while Sairaorg and Azazel held him back.

"Death to Justin beiber..." Akiyo said in a monotone voice as he mistook Saji for Justin Beiber due to his blonde hair.

"Next!" Azazel desperately said as Saji quickly went offstage and Sona came. By this time Akiyo calmed down. Sona started singing,"This was just meant to be, you're coming back to me coz this is pure love, coz this is pure love..." [4]. After Sona finished singing, she looked at the judges. Akiyo gave an 8, Sairaorg gave a 9, Azazel gave a 10 and Gasper gave a 9. Next Riser came up on the stage and started singing,"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding..." [5]. After Riser finished singing he looked at the judges. Akiyo gave an 8, Sairaorg gave a 7, Azazel gave an 8 and Gasper gave 6. Next Yubelluna came on stage and started singing," Last night, I saw the fear and the fire burn in your eyes. The way you were looking at me like a deer in headlights. Didn't they tell you to not bring a knife to a gunfight..." [6]. After Yubelluna finished singing, she looked at the judges. Akiyo gave an 8, Sairaorg gave a 7, Azazel gave an 8 and Gasper gave a 9. Lord gremory came and started singing,"Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy. You make me run and hide, hide, hide. Feel like I get lost in time. Whenever you're near me..." [7]. After he finished singing he looked at the judges.

"Aww how sweet. Is that how you met lady gremory?" Akiyo cooed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Lord gremory blushed.

"Mom why didn't you tell me?" Rias asked while Lady gremory just blushed and hid her face while smiling.

"We used to be young and stupid back then." Lady gremory softly said. Akiyo laughed as he whole heartedly gave a 10, Sairaorg gave a 9, Azazel gave a 9 and Gasper gave a 10. Lady gremory came up to the stage and started singing," So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole, from your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older..." [8]. After she finished singing she looked at the judges. Akiyo gave a 10, Sairaorg gave a 10, Azazel gave a 9 and gasper gave a 9. Sirzechs came up to the stage and started singing,"What do you mean? Ohh ohh ohh, When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no. What do you mean..." [9]. Akiyo considered taking a gun out from under the table and shoot Sirzechs but his voice was so nice that he considered putting the gun on the table and actually go with the flow. After Sirzechs finished singing, he looked at the judges. Akiyo gave an 8, Sairaorg also gave an 8, Azazel gave a 7 and Gasper gave a 9. Garyfia came up to the stage and started singing,"I've been running through the jungle, I've been running with the wolves to get to you, to get to you..." [10]. After she finished singing, she looked at the judges. Akiyo gave a 7, Sairaorg also gave a 7, Azazel gave an 8 and Gasper also gave a 7. Now Ichigo came upto the stage and started singing in a bored and dead voice,"Today I will sing a song. The scowl song. That represents my scowl and my coolness..." [11]. Akiyo and the other judges stared with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Nigga you drunk?" Akiyo said. And Ichigo stopped singing.

"That was the worst song I ever heard since I was born." Sairaorg said.

"You completely ruined my taste in music." Azazel said.

"You can't sing. Sorry." Gasper said kindly. Ichigo was about to leave.

"Why don't you quit singing and Ichigo fuck yourself." Akiyo said. Ichigo now became triggered and a tick mark throbbed on his forehead. With magic he summoned and changed his clothes to his Shinigami garb. He summoned his bankai and turned it into a black guitar then he started singing,"End of passion play, crumbling away. I'm your source of self-destruction. Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear. Leading on your death's construction..." [12]. Ichigo sang as the judges desperately grabbed onto the table to avoid getting blown away from Ichigo's intense singing. After Ichigo finished singing, he looked at the judges. The judges except Gasper had tears of happiness in their eyes.

"That was beautiful!" Akiyo cried as he happily gave a 10.

"I feel like I have been reborn again." Sairaorg cried as he also gave a 10.

"Talk to me later. We might do business in the idol industry." Azazel said as he gave a 9.

"I hate loud voice." Gasper cried and gave a 3. Ichigo smirked as he left the stage. Now Rukia arrived at the stage and started singing,"Temptation in my heart, I'm burning, I fall apart! When the night falls,  
My heart calls for love and devotion..." [13]. After Rukia finished singing, she looked at the judges.

"Your voice makes me want to dance..." Akiyo said and Rukia smiled.

"...OFF A CLIFF!" Akiyo yelled as Rukia sadly went offstage. Ichigo went to her and pat her head gently to console her. Rukia smiled and hugged Ichigo. Now Inori came up to the stage and started singing,"So, everything that makes me whole, I will dedicate them all to you now. I'm Yours..." [14]. After Inori finished singing she looked at the judges. Akiyo cried tears of happiness as he happily gave a 10, Sairaorg gave a 9 and Azazel also gave a 9 while Gasper gave a 10. Now Shu came upto the stage and started singing,"Guess who's back, it ain't a fuckin' question. They know the name, bow in the presence of a living legend. Fuck what you heard it's murda, murda, you gon' need protection. Some niggas blinded, couldn't see, so look for me to come and give direction. Who hold the crown, it ain't no conversation..." [15]. After Shu finished singing, he looked at the judges. Akiyo gave an 8, Sairaorg gave a 6, Azazel gave an 8 and Gasper gave a 5. Akiyo looked at the contestants and saw that everyone had finished.

"Alright, Now that we are done with the first segment we can move onto the next. Oh and by the way the points were for naught. They don't count." Akiyo said while the contestants gave a 'what the fuck' look.

"Then what was the point of all that?" Everyone asked.

"Akiyo got the chance to troll everyone." Azazel said as everyone emitted a dark aura.

"Now let's begin the next segment. 'Juliet's One Night Stand'." Gasper said as the transition played on the television screen.

"The rules of this game is simple. You have to..." Sairaorg trailed off then stared at the clipboard kept infront of him.

"Am I reading it wrong?" Sairaorg asked Akiyo.

"No you are reading it right. Just do it." The Author said. Before Sairaorg could finish suddenly Saji spoke up.

"OBJECTION!" Saji said and pointed his finger at Akiyo as winds came from his fingers and ragdolled Akiyo to the end of the studio. Meanwhile Gasper held up a sign that said,'Note- Only an antic user is affected by other character's antics.'.

"I had enough of this! First you just make me appear in only one chapter and now you want me to play this stupid game of yours? I quit!" Saji exclaimed. The Author came wearing round circular black glasses and a black trench coat. He also shaved his head. The assistants arrived onstage with two arm chairs. The Author sat on one of them while he beckoned Saji to sit on the other one.

"What if I told you, that in this chapter you can have your way with Sona?" The Author tried to mimic Morpheus from matrix.

"What do you mean?" Saji asked obviously pissed.

"By that I mean you can do anything to Sona and her body." The Author said. Saji was surprised then the Author moved his hand forward that had a red pill and a blue pill.

"But is she okay with this?" Saji asked.

"I am okay with it Saji-kun." Sona said.

"Take a red pill and you will have your way with her. Take the blue pill and you along with Sona will be immediately disqualified from this show. Oh and by the way, red because red is the colour of love while blue is the colour of peace and freedom." The Author said. Saji looked at Sona who nodded then Saji took and swallowed the red pill. The Author smiled.

"Good choice." The Author said as he went offstage and the assistants came and took the chairs.

"Now as I was saying, in this contest you have to fuck your partner and make her feel good. Your intensity will be measured with this device." Sairaorg explained the rules and held up a gauge that also funtions as a lock.

"I don't know why but Akiyo named it the fuck-o-meter. You will have sex in those rooms over there and the rooms are completely soundproof. We will keep track via the leaderboard. May the best couple win." Sairaorg explained as lights appeared in a different part of the stage.

"Since Vali won't be participating we will have an extra room." Akiyo said then suddenly froze with a horrified expression.

"What's wrong?" Azazel asked.

"If Vali won't be participating then that means..." Akiyo trailed off.

"Akiyo-Kun!" A voice called out then something or someone lunged at Akiyo and Akiyo fell to the floor. When Akiyo opened his eyes he saw that Kuroka was on top of him with a faint blush across her face.

"Akiyo-kun let's do it." Kuroka said.

"Do what?" Akiyo asked completely scared by what would happen next.

"You know what. Be a good boy and I will let you have your way with my body. Let all your fantasies come to life." Kuroka seductively said as she gently pulled the upper part of her black kimono to reveal some part of her breasts. Akiyo looked at them and then imagined of the sexual positions he could be in with Kuroka and more. Just then suddenly a slight glimpse of Koneko's face appeared in his mind and his train of thoughts stopped immediately.

"No. Get off. If I have to lose my virginity then my first time is your sister. I am reserved only for her." Akiyo said with a serious expression as Kuroka pouted.

"Come on. What she won't know, won't hurt. Besides, if it's your first time then I will be gentle." Kuroka said. Akiyo seeing that there is no end to this, summoned the 'orgasmic hammer' and hit Kuroka with it. Kuroka shivered and she made a blissful face.

"Akiyo-kun. I am going to cum. Can I c-cum on you p-please?" Kuroka said in a shaking voice and Akiyo gently moved her to the side and got her off. Then Akiyo got up and dusted himself.

"A no is a no. Besides, if you want to do it that bad then this guy is available." Akiyo pointed at Sairaorg.

"Don't involve me in your clusterfucks." Sairaorg quickly defended. Akiyo went and gave Kuroka headpats instead and scratched her behind her ear. Kuroka 'meowed' in happiness.

"Alright you win." Kuroka said then was about to leave. Then she turned around and gave an evil smirk.

"For now." Kuroka said with an evil voice then left. Akiyo felt threatened but decided to let it go for now and took his seat. The other contestants went to their individual rooms and Akiyo locked the door with his fuck-o-meter. Then he pressed a button on his watch and a hologram displaying the leaderboard of the contestants came up. Akiyo took his seat along with the other judges and watched the board. Riser was in first place, Shu was in second, Sirzechs was in third, Lord gremory was in fourth, Issei was in fifth, Saji was in sixth and Ichigo was in seventh.

"It seems that the contestants are off to a good start. But what is Ichigo doing?" Akiyo said then looked at the screen infront of him.

"I am saying that if we did the doggystyle then we would have good momentum." Rukia argued.

"The missionary position is much better." Ichigo argued back.

"But that only aims towards your pleasure!" Rukia retorted. Akiyo and the judges sweatdropped.

"They are engaged in a verbal battle" The judges all thought in unison. Meanwhile Sirzechs stole first position leaving Riser in second.

"And it seems Sirzechs took a bit more momentum. Nice!" Akiyo commented.

"But what is Issei doing? Isn't his position supposed to be higher?" Sairaorg commented.

"Let's see what's going on." Gasper said as Akiyo looked at the screen that showed Issei and Rias. Issei was licking Rias's pussy while Rias moaned.

"Issei! Yes! Right there. Do me there!" Rias moaned.

"Nii-san what are you doing you're falling behind." Akiyo said over the speaker.

"Oh. Well I was just doing foreplay. I mean isn't that how we are supposed to start it?" Issei asked.

"That's not necessary. Atleast not here." Akiyo said.

"So should I just stop and do her instead?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Yes I think you should." Akiyo said. Issei did as Akiyo told and suddenly he grabbed third position leaving Shu in forth and Lord gremory in sixth while Riser was struggling with second and Saji was trying to go above fifth.

"Wow that gave him quite the momentum." Gasper commented.

"And that puts Lord gremory in sixth position with Shu in forth, Saji in fifth and Riser in second while Ichigo is still at seventh." Akiyo said.

"Truthfully speaking I don't think old man gremory can get up any higher." Azazel laughed.

"Yeah that's true. I mean age is also a factor and he's very old." Akiyo laughed as well. Lord gremory hearing their comments had a tick mark throbbing on his head and suddenly he started thrusting at a higher speed and intensity. Lady gremory moaned and screamed his name even louder. Suddenly his position moved from fifth to first as the judges stopped laughing and had a "0_0" face.

"IT SHOT UP?!" The judges yelled while lord gremory smirked from his absolute victory.

"Inoriiii!" Shu screamed in agony as Akiyo quickly went to Shu's room and opened the door. Akiyo saw that Inori had different types of swords, axes and blades coming from her vagina to her stomach and she was lying there dead. Akiyo quickly used five phoenix tears and called Asia. Asia used twilight healing and Inori fluttered her eyes open.

"Shu? What happened? Did we win?" Inori asked while Shu tightly hugged her. Akiyo looked at them and smiled. But then his smile turned into a sad expression.

"Shu, Inori I am sorry to say that you both have been disqualified for the attempted murder of your partner although it is not your fault." Akiyo said. Shu was just glad that Inori was alright.

"But atleast explain, how did this happen?" Gasper asked.

"It seems that during Shu's last battle with Gai he absorbed a lot of void weapons from a lot of people. So when Shu ejaculated, His weapons thought they were being summoned and they came out of Shu and took shape in Inori's vagina." Akiyo explained. Shu tightly hugged Inori as he was happy that she was alive. Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia were still arguing while Akiyo approached them.

"Ichigo, Rukia I hereby disqualify both of you." Akiyo said with a straight face while Ichigo and Rukia were surprised.

"But for what?" They both asked in unison.

"Because by the time you two would stop arguing and actually participate, I would actually make 3 seasons with 24 episodes each with a length of 1 hour for this show. So you are disqualified by default." Akiyo said. The guest contestants came out of the room and stood on stage while Akiyo brought four gift boxes.

"Thank you for your time and coming here. Please accept this little parting gift. A huge clap for the guest contestants!" Akiyo yelled as cheering and clapping soundeffect blasted from the speakers. Ichigo opened his box and saw that Akiyo gave him a red leather jacket with white stripes and the number 15 written in black around the heart area along with a target crosshair over it and there were black denim jeans with red stripes on the sides, Rukia opened her box slightly and the moment she caught a glimpse of the contents of the box her eyes became stars and she was inhaling and exhaling like a bull as she got a Chappy premium collector's edition lootbox containing the best Chappy merchandise in the market, Shu and Inori opened their box and they smiled. Both of them got a "Beats" kit with earphones as well as wireless ones, two headphones with one wired and another wireless, an ipod and three $50 itunes gift card. A portal appeared beside them.

"A big round of applause for the guest contestants. Thank you for coming here." Akiyo said as clapping and cheering sounds blasted from the speakers. The guests went back to their respective universe.

"Akiyo! Quickly! Come here!" Azazel called Akiyo. Akiyo quickly went to him and saw that the leaderboard no longer showed which contestant was in which position instead there was an "Error" message written on it and Akiyo saw that the door to the rooms were making a loud 'banging' sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! Now we shall see who the winner is as all the contestants are reaching climax." Akiyo said as he pressed the refresh button and the leaderboard has an arrow revolving with the words 'loading' written on it. The judges watched intensely as the banging sound increased. All eyes were upon the doors. It was going to happen. Now. It will. Very soon and the winner is...

Akiyo's eyes shot open as he had a dumbfounded expression.

"IT WAS A DREAM?!" Akiyo yelled as he got up and looked around to see that he was in his own room. Akiyo got up and went downstairs. When he reached the living room he saw that Issei, Rias along with her peerage, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord and Lady gremory, Saji, Sona along with her peerage and Riser along with his peerage were waiting in the living room. On the otherside of the room he saw that Azazel, Gasper and Sairaorg were tied up.

"Get that fucker!" Riser yelled as everyone lunged at Akiyo and beat him up. Then they tied Akiyo's hands and legs and hung him upside down. What's surprising was that only the contestants from Akiyo's dream were beating Akiyo up while the rest except Azazel, Sairaorg and Gasper were wondering what Akiyo did to piss them off.

"Why are you doing this?" Akiyo cried in a painful comedic voice.

"You think you can boss us around in that game of yours, huh?" Issei said as Akiyo's eyes widened in surprise. Just then Koneko entered the living room while rubbing her eyes as she just got up from sleep. She was surprised to see Akiyo tied up and hanging upside down.

"What is going on?" Koneko asked.

"Koneko-chan, help! I have become a victim of synchronized dreaming." Akiyo cried comedic tears as Koneko had a question mark floating over her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Done! Hope you enjoyed this crack fic. Next chapter will have lemons. So be ready. Thanks to those who are still following my story although I am a crappy writer. Please review. It would help me a lot. Till next time. Bye.**

* * *

 **{Song Names}-**

 **Justin Beiber- Sorry**

 **Ke$ha- Tik Tok**

 **Justin Beiber- Baby**

 **Arash- Pure love**

 **Papa Roach- Last resort**

 **Krewella- Team**

 **Jai Waetford- Shy**

 **The Chainsmokers- Closer**

 **Justin Beiber- What do you mean**

 **Selena Gomez- Wolves**

 **(Just a random shit I came up with. Not a real song)**

 **Metallica- Masters of puppets**

 **Arash Feat Rebecca- Temptation**

 **Guilty Crown opening- My dearest**

 **Jon Connor- One shot one kill**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am back. Now let's get one thing straight, this chapter is a legit lemon chapter unlike the previous one. Hope you enjoy. Please review. It helps a lot. Also there is an announcement at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Akiyo. Highschool DxD belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- My dear little cat**

"Wake up my dear master. You promised to rub my tummy, Nya! Please wake up. I am extremely turned on, Nya!" A mature busty catgirl seductively said as Akiyo moved his hand lazily and turned off his phone alarm. With Akiyo's other hand he searched the bed, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was on his bed, alone. This was surprising because after Koneko's confession the two have been sleeping together with eachother quite often. Akiyo rubbed his head as he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He can't help but get a nagging feeling that he is forgetting something extremely important; a major detail of some sort. Akiyo brushed it off like every anime protagonist and continued brushing his teeth. After he was done he went to his wardrobe and decided to wear a white t-shirt with the word "death can be merciful" written in japanese kanji. Then he wore blue trousers with black stripes on the side. Akiyo went downstairs and went to the living room. He saw that everyone sat at the living room like usual and like usual he greeted them. He also saw that Kuroka was there and this raised the question as to why Kuroka was here this early in the morning. Akiyo eyed Kuroka suspiciously while also preparing himself defensively as he recalled what happened in the last chapter and what Kuroka said afterwards. Kuroka looked at Akiyo and smiled warmly which caught Akiyo offguard.

"Hey Akiyo-kun..." Kuroka said softly. Akiyo eased a bit.

"Hello Kuroka-san." Akiyo said then he noticed that Koneko, like everyday, wasn't in the room.

"Uh? Where's Koneko-chan? Is she sleeping?" Akiyo asked. Kuroka and Issei exchanged then looked at Rias who nodded at the two.

"Actually Akiyo...it's about Koneko..." Kuroka said and suddenly electric sparks started to form on Akiyo's arms as he stared with a killer intent.

"I am not going to let you take her away from me. Didn't you hear me last time?" Akiyo said in a threatening voice. To his surprise Kuroka giggled.

"I'm still glad that you are protective over Shirone, but fortunately, no. That's not why I am here." Kuroka said and instantly the electricity around Akiyo's arms vanished and he went to sit beside Kuroka.

"Why didn't you say so? Welcome to our house. Would you like to have something to drink?" Akiyo said in the friendly voice. Kuroka sweatdropped because just a moment ago this exact friendly Akiyo was preparing for a battle with killing intent dripping from his voice. She was impressed and weirded out by Akiyo's sudden change in personality.

"No thanks. I'm good. Now listen about Koneko, well I kind of need your help." Kuroka said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Akiyo asked.

"Do you know what month it is?" Kuroka asked. Akiyo looked at the calendar.

"15th of July. Why?" Akiyo said.

"You can say that mating season has arrived at full force." Kuroka said as Akiyo's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I thought that only applied to cats. And by cats I mean a complete cat." Akiyo said.

"Well technically Akiyo, we are cats to some extent. So the rules of cats also apply to us as well." Kuroka said.

"Akiyo do you remember that Koneko acted just like a cat would when you used those toys infront of her?" Issei said and Akiyo remembered that he already proved that catgirls are also cats to some extent.

"But where is Koneko-chan?" Akiyo asked.

"She locked herself up in a room." Xenovia said with a straightforward face while Akiyo sweatdropped.

"Why would she do that?" Akiyo asked.

"Apparently, Akiyo, before you left, Koneko realized her true feelings for you and chose you as her mate. But she couldn't reach you back then. You said that you were training for 6 years, right? So think about how many heat cycles she had to endure without her mate." Kuroka said. Akiyo didn't know how to answer that. A cat can barely go through 2 cycles tops and here Koneko went through nearly 6 or more, who knows? Akiyo was deep in thoughts.

"Why couldn't she just pick a different mate?" Akiyo said as everyone facepalmed and Issei felt like using Ascalon to slice Akiyo apart.

"When a catgirl picks a mate seriously then she remains fixated on that mate for the rest of her life. It's impossible to think about another mate." Kuroka said.

"Then why did you try to seduce me once?" Issei asked remembering when Kuroka wanted to have sex with him only because Vali rejected her.

"I wasn't in heat back then." Kuroka replied.

"So what do you want me to do? Cool her down, I mean take the responsibilities of a mate?" Akiyo asked and Kuroka nodded.

"When a catgirl in heat doesnot get satisfied then she endures mental damage as well. Shirone has bottled up her heat but it's only a matter of time before she gives up and succumbs." Kuroka said. Akiyo thought for a moment.

"Alright! I will do it. But I have a question. If what Nii-san said is true and that you are still a virgin, then how come you are alright?" Akiyo asked.

"I look alright but I am not. I have endured more than Shirone and only I know how much painful it is to hold it in. I don't want her to go through the same pain I went through. So I am requesting...no, I am begging you. Please help Shirone. You are the only one I can count on, Akiyo-kun." Kuroka said Akiyo's name in a rather cute voice which convinced Akiyo that even she was having it tough. Rossweisse handed Akiyo the keys to the room Koneko was locked in. Akiyo went to the room and unlocked the door. Then he gently opened the door and saw that the room was dark. Akiyo searched around the room and in the corner he saw that a white haired catgirl was sitting on the floor and there was a small puddle of clear liquid. She was also breathing heavily.

"W-who's who's there?" Koneko asked in a trembling voice.

"Koneko-chan, it's me. Come on out or are you trying to imitate Gasper?" Akiyo joked.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! Go away! I don't want you to see me like this!" Koneko yelled in a soft voice.

"Why? You are my cute catgirl. Even now you still look cute." Akiyo said.

"No, Akiyo. You don't understand. I am in heat. I might do something to you. I don't want Akiyo-kun to get hurt." Koneko said in a sad voice. Akiyo went to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"My Koneko can never hurt me, even if she wants to. I am not going to stand around and watch you suffer. You're coming with me; to my room." Akiyo smiled

"Akiyo, please leave. I can't come. I can't get up. My pussy is burning. " Koneko said.

"If you get up then I will do you for as long as you desire." Akiyo said. Koneko ears perked up at Akiyo's words.

"Y-you will?" Koneko asked completely surprised.

"Yes but first we have to go to my room." Akiyo said as Koneko got up with Akiyo's support and slowly walked to the elevator. Akiyo pressed the button to his floor. While in the elevator, Koneko grabbed Akiyo's shoulder for support and Akiyo looked at the floor of the elevator only to see that the clear liquid is slowly trickling from her legs. "I must do her. Fast." Akiyo thought. The elevator came and Akiyo and Koneko slowly walked to Akiyo's room. After going inside Akiyo's room, Koneko struggled to quickly get her clothes off her body while Akiyo calmly took of his clothes. Akiyo locked the door while Koneko with some difficulty placed a soundproof barrier around the door. After Koneko was completely naked Akiyo gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. After placing Koneko down he got on the bed and on top of her.

"Koneko-chan, are you sure about this?" Akiyo asked.

"Ofcourse I am. I want to give up my virginity only to you." Koneko said.

"You do know that I am nothing more than a mere human, right?" Akiyo said.

"What of it?" Koneko asked.

"No, I mean...shouldn't you seek someone stronger and...well you know? Not someone weak like me." Akiyo said while Koneko glared at her partner.

"Akiyo, if you think for one second that we catgirls only seek the strongest to reproduce then you are dead wrong. I love you for who you are. I don't care whether you're weak or strong. You are the man I love and even the strongest man in the universe can't pleasure me the way my mate can pleasure. We catgirls chose our mate carefully and then develop strong feelings for them. We even go as far as calling them our master. You are my master and I love you through and through Akiyo." Koneko said.

"You do know that there is no going back once we do this, right?" Akiyo asked.

"I know. That's why I am ready. Please take me Akiyo-kun. Make me yours." Koneko said desperately.

"Alright. But if you feel any discomfort at all just tell. I will stop immediately." Akiyo said and Koneko nodded in agreement as he put himself inside Koneko's pussy and he grunted while Koneko yelped.

"It's…It's….so….big" Koneko panted.

"You are so tight Koneko-chan." Akiyo gritted his teeth. Akiyo slowly entered her deeper and deeper until his dick touched her virgin wall in Koneko's pussy. Akiyo looked at Koneko who wrapped her hands around Akiyo's neck and nodded in confirmation. Akiyo thrusted inside Koneko.

"MEEEEOOOWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Koneko screamed in pain as blood came out from her pussy.

"Koneko-chan?! Are you alright? Should I take it out?" Akiyo asked worriedly. Koneko shook her head.

"No. No. Please don't. It's only for a while. It will go away eventually. Continue." Koneko said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Like hell I will! I am in no hurry. I will wait." Akiyo said and put his head on Koneko's chest while Koneko panted. After 20 minutes, Koneko moved her hips and caressed Akiyo's head.

"Alright it's gone. Keep going." Koneko said.

"Stop acting tough. You may be a rook but that doesn't mean you have to pretend to be strong right now." Akiyo said.

"I am not. I am seriously alright now. Please do me." Koneko said.

"No way." Akiyo was adamant about his decision.

"Akiyo-kun, are you seriously going to make a girl who just lost her virginity wait?" Koneko asked. Akiyo was at a loss of words. So he started thrusting inside Koneko slowly and gently. Koneko moaned and screamed as pain was replaced with bursts of pleasure. Koneko grabbed Akiyo broad shoulder as Akiyo's thrusting increased. As Akiyo was thrusting, he was staring at Koneko's oversized breasts as they were bouncing from Akiyo's thrust.

"Go ahead." Koneko smiled as Akiyo gently put the tip in his mouth and started sucking her. Then he bit on it and slashed it with his tongue. Koneko's mind became cloudy. She was enjoying this more than anything.

"Yes! Yes! That's it. More, more. Ah! Fuck! Yes! You are so good Akiyo-kun! Yes! Yes!" Koneko screamed her mind. Akiyo simply continued to suck on her breasts. Then Akiyo suddenly stopped and rolled over. Koneko was now on top as she sat up and moved her hips over Akiyo's shaft. She put her hands over Akiyo's broad chest and Akiyo put his hand around Koneko's frame. Koneko moved faster and Akiyo sat up and kissed Koneko's neck. Koneko was on cloud nine as she couldn't grasp her surroundings. She was completely submerged in intense pleasure. Koneko put her legs forward and Akiyo did the same while putting his arms behind on the bed for support. Koneko kissed Akiyo as she moved her hips sensually. She looked at her mate and smiled as she moaned even louder. She waited a long time to be with Akiyo and now all that waiting paid off. She was enjoying every second. Koneko started panting as Akiyo grabbed her frame once again and helped her move faster. Koneko eyes widened as she grabbed onto Akiyo's shoulder.

"Akiyo...Akiyo...I am going to cum." Koneko panted.

"Go ahead." Akiyo simply said and moved Koneko even faster. Koneko screamed Akiyo's name. Each scream was music to Akiyo's ears as he kissed her. Koneko passionately kissed back. After a while Koneko's breathing increased and her hips moved at an increased speed. Then as she was close she grabbed Akiyo tightly.

"Akiyoooooooooooooo!" Koneko screamed as she arched her back from orgasm. Akiyo slightly grunted as the walls around Koneko's pussy tightened while also feeling a warm sensation. Koneko panted as she looked at Akiyo.

"Did you cum yet?" Koneko asked.

"Not yet." Akiyo said as Koneko started moving her hips again. Akiyo laid back down on the bed along with Koneko and rolled over with him being on top. He raised Koneko's legs and moved them apart as he hovered over her having her in missionary position. Akiyo thrusted faster and deeper into Koneko while she screamed and yelled in pleasure. She wrapped her hands around Akiyo's neck once again and kissed him. Akiyo kissed back and thrusted even faster.

"Akiyo-kun can you come inside me?" Koneko asked catching Akiyo offguard.

"Inside?" Akiyo asked.

"Yes. Please Akiyo-kun. I want my first time to end with you cumming inside me." Koneko said.

"But Koneko-chan...what if you get pregnant?" Akiyo asked.

"I wouldn't mind if that happened. I would be happy to have your babies, but if you want then I will take those pills." Koneko said.

"Alright Koneko-chan. But let's use a condom next time." Akiyo said.

"If you want to Akiyo-kun then we will." Koneko said as Akiyo thrusted faster. Koneko moaned from the extreme explosion of pleasure. Akiyo was enjoying it every moment. After a while Akiyo felt close to ejaculation.

"Koneko-chan, I am close. What about you?" Akiyo asked panting.

"Me too. Let's cum together." Koneko said. Akiyo started thrusting faster and harder and Koneko screamed Akiyo's name louder. Koneko's grip on Akiyo tightened and Akiyo kissed Koneko. Finally Akiyo gave one last thrust and ejaculated inside Koneko while she also had an orgasm. Koneko's walls tightened around Akiyo's dick.

"MMMMMmmmmmmmmmm!" Koneko screamed inside Akiyo's mouth and dug her nails in Akiyo's shoulder. Some seeped out from Koneko's pussy as they both broke apart from the kiss and breathed heavily.

"Akiyo-kun..." Koneko said but Akiyo put his finger on her lips and smiled.

"I know. I am not done yet either." Akiyo said and Koneko positioned herself over his dick. Then she pushed herself down on Akiyo dick once again enveloping it with her walls of pleasure as she gasped and Akiyo grunted. Koneko then moved her hips up and down as she moaned.

"Akiyo~mmmmmm~yes! Yes! Right there. Please do me Akiyo-kun, please do me my dear master." Koneko said as Akiyo smirked.

"Then from today onwards...you are my catgirl and only mine and i am your master." Akiyo said.

"Yes! You are my master! You forever will be my master! I shall remain in your care from now on, master." Koneko panted as she moved faster over Akiyo's dick.

"Please call me Akiyo. Master kinda feels 'old man' _ish_ _type."_ Akiyo said as Koneko giggled. Akiyo put his hands around her sides and moved her faster. Koneko could only moan and the burning that she felt was slowly fading away. She bent down and kissed Akiyo while pushing her tongue inside his mouth. The latter was surprised from the sudden declaration of tongue battle as he was dominated. But he retaliated by pushing Koneko's hips down and thrusting his hips up causing Koneko eyes to widen from the sudden change in rhythm. Nonetheless she was enjoying it. They broke apart after a few seconds as a trail of saliva left their lips.

"Akiyo-kun, i am going to come again. What about you?" Koneko asked.

"Still far off. But you can go ahead. After all, ladies first." Akiyo joked as Koneko playfully bit Akiyo's left cheek. Koneko's moaning turned to screams now and Akiyo continued his rhythm. Koneko wrapped her hands around Akiyo's neck and moved her hips faster.

"MMEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Koneko screamed in pleasure as her love juices were sprayed on Akiyo's dick and abdomen. She panted while Akiyo moved his hands around her back. After 2 minutes, Koneko sat up on Akiyo once again and started moving her hips. Koneko bit her lips as her flower was still sensitive from the recent release. Akiyo on the otherhand, felt like he would go limp any moment but the fact that a real live catgirl was on top of him and having sex with him was enough to imbalance his hormones which messed up his blood pressure routine and his body made sure that there was a constant supply of blood to the muscles of Akiyo's tower. After a while both Akiyo and Koneko were both nearing their respective orgasms as their panting and grunting increased.

"Koneko-chan, I am going to cum." Akiyo grunted from the intense pleasure.

"Me too Akiyo-kun. Let's do it together once again." Koneko said earning a nod from Akiyo. Akiyo grabbed her hips and pulled them back when he raised her hips, then he thrusted inside her again when he pushed her hips down on his dick. Akiyo continued this rhythm until Koneko bent down and put her arms around Akiyo's neck once again and started yelling. Akiyo gave one last push as he released his pure white manly desires inside Koneko once again.

"Konekoooooooooooo!" Akiyo yelled as Koneko's walls tightened around his manhood because she had an orgasm as well.

"Akiyooooooooooooooo!" Koneko yelled. Both started to breathe heavily as they both shared another intense orgasm. Koneko kissed Akiyo and he kissed back then they pulled apart quickly. Koneko sat up on Akiyo to get a good view of her mate once again as she smiled.

"Akiyo-kun, are you tired?" Koneko asked with a caring voice.

"Yes, a bit. Why? Want to do it again?" Akiyo asked with a smile. Koneko hesitated for a bit.

"It's just that, i want to do it one last time; in my other hole." Koneko said and Akiyo laughed.

"All you had to do was say it. But we don't have lube right now." Akiyo said. Koneko looked down on Akiyo's abdomen and then drew her fingers over it while also picking a sample of her and Akiyo's desires.

"How about this?" Koneko asked seductively.

"Are you sure? It won't work the same way as a lube would." Akiyo said and Koneko softly giggled.

"It will to some extent...Stop being a worry wart Akiyo-kun. Will you do me or not?" Koneko asked eagerly and Akiyo smirked.

"Ofcourse I will do you my dear kitten but this will be the last. After this I won't be able to do any longer." Akiyo said and Koneko agreed. Koneko pulled out of Akiyo's dick and got on all fours while Akiyo stood on his knees and rubbed the tip of his manhood against Koneko's rear opening. Koneko hissed and moaned while Akiyo rubbed the entrance of her flower with his tip to collect more and then rub them against Koneko's rear. Koneko grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled them apart while Akiyo positioned himself behind Koneko. He looked at Koneko and she nodded in approval. Akiyo slowly pushed himself inside Koneko's rear and Koneko quickly grabbed the bedsheets as she grit her teeth. Akiyo kept pushing inside her until his entire manhood was inside her. Koneko squeezed his manhood with her anal muscles as Akiyo grunted.

"Koneko-chan..." Akiyo grunted in pleasure as Koneko smirked from finally having Akiyo under her mercy. Akiyo started to slowly thrust inside her. Koneko kept squeezing Akiyo's dick as she almost had an orgasm. Akiyo on the otherhand was in a critical spot as well because Koneko's anal's constant tightness almost caused him to have an ejaculation.

"Koneko-chan...how is it?" Akiyo asked.

"It hurts a bit but the pleasure is more than pain." Koneko said as she moved her hips in rhythm with Akiyo's thrusting. Akiyo grabbed Koneko's breasts and picked her up while kissing and fondling her boobs from behind. Koneko kissed back and she put one hand behind Akiyo's head while her twin tails wrapped around Akiyo's hips. It wasn't long before they both reached orgasm.

"Koneko-chan, I am going to cum." Akiyo said.

"Me too Akiyo-kun. Let's do it." Koneko said as the thrusting and fondling continued. Akiyo felt a different type of pleasure but still considered Koneko's pussy as the best. Then Akiyo gave one last thrust and he ejaculated inside Koneko's butt.

"Konekooooooooooooooo!" Akiyo yelled. From Akiyo's ejaculation Koneko also came as she tightly held Akiyo's head while clenching her free hand and tightening her anal muscles.

"Akiyoooooooooooooooooooo!" Koneko yelled as she sprayed her clear transparent desires on Akiyo.

Akiyo pulled out of Koneko and fell on the bed while Koneko slumped her body down on bed and put her hands around Akiyo's neck while Akiyo held her.

"Akiyo-kun, thank you." Koneko thanked while licking Akiyo's cheek.

"Your welcome." Akiyo replied.

"Was I good?" Koneko said in a low voice.

"What do you mean? You are the best!" Akiyo was surprised and Koneko smiled.

"Akiyo-kun, can I ask you something?" Koneko asked.

"Sure what is it?" Akiyo asked.

"Can you also do Kuroka nee-chan as well?" Koneko said in a soft voice. Akiyo was slightly surprised.

"Don't take it another way. It's just that nee-chan held more heat than me and she made sure that I get pleasured first while she could've had you for herself. I just want to return the favour." Koneko added.

"You do know that I would enter a harem and polygamy will happen if that occurs, right?" Akiyo said.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Besides, it's your dream to have a catgirl harem, isn't it?" Koneko asked.

"Just please promise me that I will be your most favourite." Koneko added and Akiyo smiled.

"You don't have to say that. You are always my favourite. And about Kuroka-san, I will think about it." Akiyo said and Koneko smiled then she buried her head in Akiyo's neck.

"I love you, Akiyo-kun. Please stay with me forever." Koneko said.

"I love you too, Koneko-chan. I will stay beside you forever." Akiyo said.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright done with that! As for the announcement, I will not be able to update and will go into an eight month hiatus because I have my IAL examinations coming up and also I am facing writer's block. But that doesn't mean this story is finished. No, I still have around 3-4 more chapters planned before putting an end to this story. So those who are reading this then fav, follow and review. If possible I may update during my hiatus, who knows? So thanks to everyone who have followed and read my story so far.**

* * *

 **A short word to my fellow reviewers-**

 **Merendinoemiliano- Thank you for being my long time supporter and reviewer. It's for people like you that keep me going. I hope you will continue to support me after I come back from my hiatus. Thanks a lot.**

 **Ichigo Oga- Welp. Not much to say except thank you for following me and reviewing my story. Hope you are ready for the remaining chapters.**

 **Alright, that's all. See you all next time. Bye.**


End file.
